The Moon Princess Returns Home
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Serenity returns home to the moon kingdom. When the Scouts and Darien join her, they discover that Darien has been less than faithful...COMPLETE! I Think...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have this taking place after any random battle where Sailor Moon faints into Tuxedo Mask's arms. Also those of you who enjoy the weak ditzy Serena back out now in my version she's a suitable princess. Another disclaimer most of this is from my deranged imagination and random dreams after watching too much Sailor Moon last night.

Tuxedo Mask held the limp girl in his arms, she was not waking, he called to her but to no avail. He knew there was some way to wake her, some way to get her to come back to him, she had to be okay, he couldn't be without her.

Suddenly she began to glow faintly, he was taken aback and let his arms fall slightly from her side. As he did so she rose into the air and over to the arms of a man. Where he had come from neither Tuxedo Mask or the Sailor Scouts knew, but to Luna and Artemis hiding nearby they knew him all to well.

They saw the mark of the crescent moon upon his brow and the moment they had been dreading had come to pass. Prince Andrew had come to claim the Moon Princess.

"Let Sailor Moon go!" A shout from Sailor Mars brought Tuxedo Mask to his feet ready to fight.

"Scouts my quarrel lies not with you, only that it is time Serenity returned to where she belongs. You cannot help her now, but do not worry the time will come for you to join her" With a smile the man disappeared taking Sailor Moon with him.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask rushed to where the form had been but fell flat, they were gone.

"Let them go Sailor Scouts. He's right there is nothing more you can do for her." Artemis spoke as Luna just shook her head.

"What do you mean let them go! He has Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the Sailor Scouts stared at Luna and Artemis in disbelief.

"Luna and I have known for a long time this day would come. Prince Andrew came to take the Moon Princess back to her rightful home with him. It is time she stopped hiding and became Queen. She should have gone back a long time ago but she fell in love with life here on Earth. Prince Andrew must have decided the only way to get her to once again accept her duties was to do it against her will." Artemis spoke softly he knew it was time for the Princess to fully return home but he was sorry that she had to leave a life she loved.

"We can't let him just take her!" Tuxedo Mask had finally rose from the floor to join the Sailor Scouts huddled around Luna and Artemis.

"Serena has had enough trouble protecting both the Moon and the Earth. Her people need her, Prince Andrew promised not to return for her until the Moon Kingdom was in great need of her." Luna shed a tear, she was sad that she could not go with Serena and return to her normal form, but it was obvious the Scouts needed her guidance more than Serena.

"Who is this Prince Andrew anyway? If Serena is Princess, how can he be Prince?" Sailor Mercury asked, Luna looked over to Tuxedo Mask and noticed his face grew pale at Mercury's question.

"You girls are tired, there are many questions about your past that need to be answered and I wish that Serena would be here to help explain them. I promise to fill all of you in tomorrow morning at the temple." The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask continued to prod Artemis and Luna but they would say no more to the scouts. There was too much history to tell, and there was little that was not painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena awoke in an elegant bed covered in silk sheets, in a room of beautiful silvers and purples, her favorite colors. The wall adjacent to her bed was lined with huge windows through which she could see her beloved Earth.

So the time had come, it was time to leave the Earth and take her responsibilities on the Moon. She knew one day she would live again on Earth, and so would her people but for now she was Princess Serena. No longer would anyone call her "meatball head" or complain about another failing grade. She sighed as much as she hated pretending to be someone else, she had loved being among her friends and Darien as just another girl with just another life.

"So there's the sleepyhead finally waking up I see." Andrew pounced upon her bed paying no attention to the fact that she remained in her nightgown. There was very little that was not shared between the two. He noticed Serena staring out the window at Earth and his playfulness died.

"I am sorry I had to take you away from them, but we've had three attacks in the last week, our enemies are growing stronger and closer, your people needed you home Reny, and I missed you."

She looked over at her brother with a smile, she had missed him greatly too. She hugged him gently. The two had been inseparable since birth, twins were a blessing and a curse among those of the moon kingdom. While twins shared a bond that was closer than nearly any other, their lives were also entwined the death of one would almost surely cause the death of the other.

"I missed you too dear brother. It was time I came home it was just so nice there, and I am going to miss them." She once again looked out the window toward Earth, she thought it was not the life she was going to miss nearly as much as her friends and Darien. Oh Darien, how she already missed him, she wondered how he would feel to know how much she had hidden from him.

"It does not have to be that way Serena, we could use their help, you could bring them here." Serena shook her head, all of them had dreams in their lives on Earth, how could she destroy those dreams, she had seen how it had destroyed the lives of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. She would not drag her friends to the same fate, at least not unless her powers were not enough to save her people.

"I can't let them leave their lives to come here, it is my duty to protect the Moon Kingdom, not theirs."

"But Serena, Endymion would want to be here, he must be worried sick and I know we could use his strength in the battle ahead. Your love for your people only goes so far, you will not be happy with him so far away. At least bring them here, you can tell them without forcing them to stay, let them make the decision. Even if they do stay and fight they could still return to their lives on Earth. They have a right to know their past."

Serena nodded softly, her brother was right but yet part of her knew that once she awakened the past of her Court and Endymion, their lives would never return to the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls and Darien had each spent sleepless night and rose early to meet Luna and Artemis in the temple.

Both Luna and Artemis saw that Darien looked a wreck, and they knew that no matter how safe they assured him that Serena was, he would not be satisfied apart from him.

"Girls you remember once how I told you that all of you were Princesses of your own respective planets and that Darien was the Prince and Protector of the Earth?" They all nodded.

"All of you lost your lives the night the kingdom was attacked, and it was Queen Serenity who allowed all of you to be sent forward in time, you were to have no memory of what happened for she hoped all of you would have better lives in the future and that if the need ever arose that Artemis and I would awaken your past and give you the power to protect yourselves and the Moon Princess. But there were two that when they were reborn a thousand years into the future they retained their memory. Princess Serena and her twin brother Prince Andrew." Luna paused her to welcome the small look of relief that crossed Darien's face…she knew that as she continued that it would not last. But a light from behind her kept her from continuing.

Prince Andrew appeared before all of them, and Darien forced himself to keep from attacking the man that had stolen his beloved Serena. To his surprise Prince Andrew kept fading in and out.

"He must be some sort of hologram, and by the way he is fading in and out he must be running out of power." Ami walked closer to the hologram as she spoke and put her hand through the image, and as she did so the image began to speak.

"I am sorry Luna and Artemis, I had planned to arrive earlier and spare you having to tell the story, but the attack on the Moon Kingdom happened sooner than planned." The image disappeared completely and gradually came back. "We were all caught off guard, the Princess had fallen and we need your help." Again the image disappeared and all of the waited impatiently for it to come back.

"Oh dear, I hope Serena is alright. But the fact that Andrew seems well is a good sign, though he does seem too weak to project a simple hologram." Luna looked to Artemis who nodded.

"What do you mean? Serena is hurt, we must save her." Darien cried out to Luna who face had a worried frown upon it.

"I am sorry Darien but neither Artemis nor I have the power to take all of you to the Moon Kingdom, only Andrew or Serena has that power. But as long as Prince Andrew is alive, we can be assured that Princess Serena is the same. One twin cannot survive without the other."

The image returned as Luna finished speaking. "I am going to bring you all here, along the way I shall try and transform you so that you can be ready to fight. I hope Endymion that you remember how to fight, for the time has come for us to fight side by side once again."

Without any further warning they were swooped into nothingness only to reappear in a large castle. They had all already been transformed into the sailor scouts, except for Luna, Artemis and Endymion. Endymion once again looked like his Princely self and felt all the stronger for it, and Luna and Artemis took on their old forms, both were very glad to be back on two feet.

Over the balcony before them they could hear shouts as a battle waged outside. They looked out to see an army of red soldiers advancing on the castle. The Moon Kingdom's soldiers had been pushed back to the Palace gates, in front of which stood Prince Andrew throwing balls of pure silver energy into the soldiers and destroying entire rows.

Endymion scanned the battle for Serena but could not find her anywhere. He grew sick with fear that she was dead but then remembered what Luna had told them and felt relief that Andrew was still well enough to stand and fight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this seems like it might be moving a little fast but trust me this battle is in no way the final battle I just wanted a good excuse to bring everyone up to the Moon Kingdom. And I promise everything will be explained in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy, and if you do reviewing is really the only way to make sure I update these things.

Endymion scanned the battle for Serena but could not find her anywhere. He grew sick with fear that she was dead but then remembered what Luna had told them and felt relief that Andrew was still well enough to stand and fight.

"Come on guys we have got to help them!" Sailor Jupiter called to the other scouts who all shouted their agreement.

"Girls wait! There has to be someone controlling the soldiers, they are mere drones of magic, find out who is controlling them and the soldiers will disappear. No doubt that is what Serena went to look for."

Without even registering shock at seeing Luna in a form other than a cat the girls nodded and went off in search of whatever might be controlling the soldiers.

"Endymion you had better go and help Andrew hold off the soldiers. If they break through the palace gates all is lost." Endymion looked at Artemis, he was still worried about Serena and the thought of doing anything else but looking for her was void to him.

"I have to find Serena, I have to protect her!" Endymion walked away toward the Sailor Scouts. But Artemis called after him.

"Protect Serena by protecting him. Remember if he falls so does she." Endymion stopped in his tracks and looked again at Andrew fighting desperately against the soldiers. He was holding them off pretty well but whoever was conjuring them up seemed to have an endless supply.

Endymion nodded and ran down to help Andrew. He thought back trying to remember his power as a Prince. Golden Swords, that was it, he was always the elegant swordsman, even with his magic


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hopefully if all goes well I will keep updating constantly because I am really enjoying writing this and well at least I'm writing anyway. But it seems my laptop had once again died (this is the third time best buy has failed to fix it grumble grumble) so I make no promises. Enjoy and please review!

Serena lifted herself up feeling her aching body groan in protest. It had been far too long since she had to fight this hard. The gashes in her side spilled blood onto her dress, and she looked at them in surprise. She was unmatched in her sword fighting, and yet it was clearly the mark of a blade upon her.

She stood up and decided that it was time to unleash her magic upon the creature. No more hiding she was finally able to show her true colors.

"So the Princess awakens, pity I had thought for sure this time that you were dead." The Captain walked toward her his eyes were closed and Serena could see that he was concentrating on the soldiers fighting Andrew. She had to stop him, Andrew could not hold off the soldiers forever.

"You underestimate me, a fatal mistake pity you won't be able to take that knowledge back to your master." With that Serena raised her open palm and pointed each of her fingers toward her enemy. The colors of the sailor scouts radiated from her fingers and then combined into one powerful beam of white. The beam grew and engulfed the man before her.

The Captain opened his eyes and they glared red at the Princess.

"So you have remembered your old strength, no matter dear Princess, your sweet Princes will not survive my soldiers and you will die here. You foolish girl how dare you think that you could overcome me."

Serena paid no heed to his words except to feel fear enter her heart at the thought of Andrew in trouble. But she closed her eyes and concentrated on her enemy. She absorbed the power of the moon and fed it deep within her until it released, radiating from the crescent moon on her forehead grew in a brilliant white light, and to Serena's surprise she heard all to familiar voices behind her.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

Their colors joined with her own and struck down the Captain. For a moment his body burned as bright as the light but then both he and the light disappeared.

"Serena are you alright?" Jupiter walked close to her friend who seemed pale and weak. She simply nodded and turned to the rest of the scouts.

"Come we must see that Prince Andrew and his soldiers have guarded the palace, and that the Captain's soldiers have disappeared with him."

The five princesses ran toward the castle to find an exhausted Endymion and an even more exhausted Prince Andrew. Serena stood back in shock. So he had brought forth Darien as well, she had dreaded his reaction to knowing all that she had hid from him. Would he run now that he knew the years they had spent together on Earth had all be pretend?

"Serena!" Prince Andrew's cry caused Darien to look up and his intial relief at seeing her standing faded when he noticed the deep gashes in her side.

Serena ran to help her brother up, but Darien stopped her and helped the prince himself, nodding toward her side as she did so. Once Darien had helped Andrew to his feet, he looked over at his beloved Serena and swept her into his arms, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Oh Serena, I..I…" Serena stopped him from stumbling over his words. There would be plenty of time for that, plenty of time for awkward moments and each of them wondering how well they knew the other. But for now Serena just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms and Darien was more than happy to go on holding her forever.

"Would somebody please explain what is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: If you're reading this and you haven't reviewed…please do it makes me happy. It can be jibberish for all I care…I will just feel special knowing you took the time to do even that. Come on I've been updating constantly (yes this is what college kids do on their month long break…they go crazy with boredom and write sailor moon fanfics) so please REVIEW!_

**End Rant**

**Begin Story**

Sailor Mars' protest brought Serena and Darien out of their reverie. Andrew looked over to his sister and she nodded her reluctant consent.

"Yes Senshi it is by far time you learned all about your past and what has happened since you were reborn on Earth. But let us wait Serena no doubt must check up on her people because no amount of assurance from me will make her believe that everyone is fine. Then we will take while I strap her down to put something on those wounds of hers."

Serena glared at her brother, she didn't want Darien or anyone else to worry about her, or to know that she had almost been beaten by such a simple foe.

"Fine I will sit for your minstrations dear brother but tomorrow we train, while I am gone send for swordmaster and have him here in the morning." She turned toward her dear friend Luna who had just come down from the castle with Artemis. "I trust that you will continute the rest of my training?" Luna nodded.

With that Serena walked out from the castle and toward the center of the courtyard.

"She is connecting with the moon and checking that all of it's children are well. We will know soon enough if anyone has been hurt on this night, for you will never see Serena more angry than if she was unable to help her people in time." Andrew shook his head it was high time he got used to calling her Queen Serenity, that was what she was here for after all, but like the others he had become used to her being known as Serena, plus she would always be his Reny.

Serena walked back to them, paler than before but with a relieved smile upon her face. "All is well my friends, come let us retire into the castle in front of a warm fire. Raye, Ami, Mina, Lita, Darien all of you will be shown to your rooms first so that you may change into more suitable attire." The girls all seemed relieved for it was obvious by the way Serena and Andrew were dressed, and even the way Luna and Artemis were dressed that their informal Earth clothes would not be suitable for Princesses.

Once all were dressed in flowing but comfortable gowns they all went to meet Serena and Andrew who, as promised, had a warm fire going in the study. And Serena, as promised, was trying to sit still while Andrew bandaged her wounds. Luna and Artemis also sat by the fire, glad that it would be Andrew and Serena telling the story and not them. Darien took a seat close by Serena and the two held hands, Darien could not help notice that she was shaking.

"As you all must have figured out you are here in the Moon Kingdom, the same one all of you left over a thousand years ago." Andrew began finishing the last bandage on Serena and smiling as Endymion immediately took her into his arms.

"But I thought the moon kingdom was destroyed." Ami spoke up while taking a cup of something warm and smelling like chocolate from a butler near her.

"It was." Serena spoke up from her place next to Darien. "Andrew and I have spent years rebuilding it and reawakening the children of the moon. It is nearly identical to the one we grew up in…" Serena and Andrew shared a glance that told of what the castle was missing: their beloved mother.

"Reawakening? Weren't they all sent to the future like us?" Ami asked again always the inquisitive one, thinking ahead and remembering things the other didn't.

"Not everyone was sent to Earth, most were frozen in time to await the return of the Princess. The rest of you, the Queen thought she might spare from this life and leave you to make your own decision when the time came."

"So why didn't you ever tell us Serena? If you knew this whole time even before Tuxedo Mask found the silver crystal why didn't you tell us?" Raye asked annoyed that for once she knew less about something than Serena.

"Because I wanted to wait and let you be able to make your own decision about the life you want. Ami you want to be a doctor, Raye you want to be a singer all of you have your own dreams that do not involve any of this…even you Darien." Serena looked over at him sadly she wanted him to stay almost as much as she wanted him to leave. She didn't know what would make him happy.

"Serena my dreams have always changed and they'll continue to change, but the only thing that remains constant is you, and I will go wherever you are." Serena smiled and wondered if he any idea what he was promising himself into.

"But Darien you don't even remember who I am, who I really am." She looked down the hallway where one of the palace workers was gesturing to her, and before Darien could muster an answer she went over to him.

The group huddled around the fire could not hear the heated exchange between Serena and the man who was obviously the bearer of uncommonly bad news. The only thing that was said loud enough to be audible to the group was Serena shouting "Fine put their horses in the stables and find them rooms. Prince Andrew will handle it in the morning, I need more time before I deal with this."

She turned away from the man and shot a venomous glare at Andrew and then proceeded to the balcony. Darien moved to go after her but was stopped by Andrew


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Please Review! I would get down on my knees and beg but you wouldn't seen that so it wouldn't make sense. But hey parts of this are from reoccurring dreams I had in my childhood and to this day. I may write the others too. But only if you review…now that I'm into this one I think the others might be better…more Darien and Serena conflict...but then this one will have a lot soon…anywho review please!_

"Endymion there is much you must know, and for the moment I am sure you are the last person she wishes to see." Darien shot back a surprised look at Andrew, he had thought Andrew was on his side.

"Something is bothering Serena, I must find out what it is and help her." Darien said and once again got up to follow her.

"Do you not remember what she said? Do you truly remember who she is? Or do you only know the person she was pretending to be? Your answer to that weighs heavily on what troubles the Princess tonight." Andrew stared into the fire. Here they were, her dearest friends and her lover, and none of them even remembered the real her, they only knew they were all supposed to be friends. Luna and Artemis were the only ones who remembered what Princess Serena was like.

"What do you mean pretending?" Lita asked softly, was it possible that Serena wasn't really ditzy and clumsy? And did that change how she felt about Serena?

"Sit all of you…" he said motioning to Darien who still wanted to go after Serena. "She is as graceful as a swan, light on her feet in battle, she is the best swordsman in all the kingdom, she is charming and witty. She as loyal as you all know her to be, and among unimportant matters she can be late, boys will still take her mind from anything." He smiled here thinking about his beloved sister. "She is a mischievous one, skilled at writing at the piano, she devours books of all kinds, she is well enough in other subjects but she was never as good as you Ami. All that you loved about her is still there, she simply has the grace and manner of a Princess that she had to hide in order to protect herself and the rest of you."

The senshi looked at each other in shock, all this time they had been wondering how Serena could ever be princess, and now they knew that it was all false. Darien stared into the fire, was it possible he didn't know Serena at all. He remembered the dreams he had when he was first chasing the crystals for his princess, she was beautiful and graceful, was the princess inside of Serena that he loved or was it Serena….

A man storming angrily toward them broke all of them out of their thoughts. Lita and Raye shared a look that could clearly showed their attraction. He was royal his attire proved that, and his eyes glared right at Andrew.

"What kind of welcome is this? A royal party comes to see the Princess and we get shoved a side without so much as a care! I hope you have an explanation for this Prince Andrew. Is your sister here or isn't she? I will not be made a fool of Prince Andrew, and if you want this treaty signed we need the Princess."

Andrew looked up at the man, in no way swayed but his harsh words. "You are early, and by early I mean two weeks. The Princess has only arrived yesterday, and if you hadn't noticed we were attacked a few hours ago. So if you'll forgive me for not rushing to greet those who wish to buy my sister for peace! You assume too much tromping in here at your own will and expecting the Princess to fall at the feet of your Prince. I will not have it and neither will she. The royal family will stand by their word and give the Princess ample time to make her decision, or I will have to remind you who is in greater need of this treaty. Though we would spare the lives that would be lost, our power does exceed that of yours." With that Andrew motioned the man away not allowing him to say another word.

Andrew then turned to face Prince Endymion. "And that is why you must let Serena now if you remember her and if you love her the way she is, because if you love her, our people will be forced into war. While our people would gladly fight for the happiness of their princess, and it is a fight we would win, Serena never takes war easily, nor the loss of life for either side. Even if you love her as she is, it is possible she will choose to marry Prince Caril of Saturn." Andrew then motioned for Darien to follow Serena out to the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Whoot lots of Darien and Serena sap..which I'll admit I'm a sucker for. Though there is a lot more to go so none of you go asking if the ending is happy or sad (not even I know that yet) but reviewing is the only way to keep me writing!_

"Serena?" She stopped staring down on Earth and turned to see Darien. "So Andrew has told you everything. I ask you Darien is the love you felt for me, the real me, a thousand years ago still exist within you? Or do you love a girl that I can no longer be?"

He walked toward her and took the girl into his arms. "I believe here, my name is Prince Endymion, and I love you. I loved you as the beautiful, graceful princess of the Moon and as the ditzy clutz of the Earth. It is not the way you move that makes me love you, nor is it your bad math skills or love of music. It is your heart that I love Serena. That caring, forgiving always kind always open always gentle loving heart within you. Though I must admit I shall be glad to never hear that high pitched wail again" Serena smiled warmly.

"Oh Darien, I love you so. And I don't believe I shall ever call you Endymion again…at least not when it is just the two of us. I have gotten too used to calling you Darien." Serena's eyes darkened as she noticed her unwelcome visitor pacing the balcony above them. Darien followed her gaze.

"Why are you set to marry him Serena, what about us?" Darien's eyes looked pleadingly into hers. He loved her, and if being with her meant leaving the Earth to remain here in the Moon Kingdom he was more than happy to oblige.

Serena laid her head upon his chest and gave a deep sigh. "It's that beastly Prince, he says he'll attack the Moon Kingdom at full force if I do not agree to the marriage. The treaty made long ago no longer has any bearing…it was destroyed years ago and we decided on a new one that did not involve me. But they have decided the treaty was unfair and they will now only abide by the original. I don't know what to do Darien, stronger enemies are heading toward the Moon Kingdom…separately we can win, but fighting two wars at once may be too much for my people…and me to handle." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I don't know how to guide you Serena, I only know that I love you, and as long as I live I will love no other. But I believe that my kind hearted Serena will not put her people at risk just so she can be happy." Tears welled up in Serena's eyes, so he did remember her, in fact he knew her all to well and he understood the choice she had to make.

"Oh Darien, I wish we could still be back on Earth, living our crazy lives together and not having to worry about treaties, and arranged marriages or wars. Here my life is not my own, it belongs to my people. We cannot fight two battles at once, and perhaps if the treaty is signed the warriors of Saturn will come to our aid when the dark leader of the Negaverse makes his attack." Darien grasped the sobbing Serena's cheeks and kissed away her tears. He needed to be strong for her, he needed to comfort her, though his heart wanted to cry beside her.

"No matter what happens Serena I will always be there for you. Always." She nodded and again looked up toward the man pacing the balcony. She dreaded having to marry him, she dreaded having to marry anyone that wasn't Darien. But as long as she committed herself to a lifetime of unhappiness it didn't quite matter what kind of man the Prince of Saturn was…as long as he was not her Darien she would never again be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I am very much obliged and since you requested longer chapters…I hope this will suffice. The other two I already had written and uploaded before I checked reviews so I am sorry about that. But here goes….I hope you like it!

Darien could not sleep that night. His dreams of a wedding with Serena, changed to him having to watch her marry another. He finally gave up and decided to take a walk. As he dressed and walked down the hall he heard voices talking below by the fire.

"Are you okay Serena?" Andrew asked looking at his sister as he bandaged a cut on his arm. She nodded softly her mind elsewhere.

"They're becoming too bold Serena, that was too close to the palace, next time we may not get there in time to stop it before it hurts someone. Our enemies are drawing closer, they're hoping to weaken us. Luckily we have been able to fight their minions easily, but we will still have to save our strength and our soldiers if we are to provide a defense against Saturn."

Serena looked toward her brother and a tear fell down her cheek. Andrew shook his head.

"So you've decided then. Serena we can manage, you don't have to do this. What did Prince Endymion say, I can't believe he is supporting your decision."

"Of course he is, he knows I have no other choice." Andrew stood up and walked toward his sister furious at her words.

"You have all the choice in the world Serenity, you are Queen. This is the Prince of Saturn, the planet of destruction, they do nothing but destroy their own planet and attack others. How can you let their Prince become ruler of the Moon Kingdom? Think about who would be a better King for your people, Prince Endymion will become a King worthy of fighting for, just like a happy Serenity is more than worth fighting for." Darien felt hope rising in his chest at Prince Andrew's words, but as he glanced at Serena he saw her face was still down cast.

"He has promised the aid of his warriors when the ruler of the Negaverse makes his attack." Andrew shook his head, this wasn't like Serena, she knew her strength and her powers and she knew that she could easily suppress the power of Saturn, and he knew she had the strength to defeat the fight against the Negaverse.

"Damnit Serenity! Why do you suddenly doubt your own power? And what of Darien, and the Senshi and even the Generals or me? You have all the aid you need Serena. We will all help you in your fight." Serena shook her head, she could hear her brother's anger he thought she was being foolish and stubborn, but he had no idea what she felt.

"I feel weak Andrew, I don't have the strength I once did. Even as Sailor Moon I felt stronger than this…but now. I was wounded in a simple fight, a fight that any other day I would have easily won, and because I faltered you could have died and the soldiers could have overtaken the palace. I will fight in this battle brother, but I fear I will not survive it." Andrew looked at his sister, the worry he felt was apparent on his face, indeed even Darien watching above felt worry for his beloved Serena.

"What is it Reny? When did you start to feel this way? Why didn't you tell me?" Andrew's tone soften instantly and he went to take his sister in his arms.

"I don't know Andrew these past few battles have taken so much out of me that even now I fear I can't fight any longer. I've felt like this ever since a battle a few weeks ago with the scouts. One of Beryl's minions had gotten ahold of a little girl. The scouts distracted her while I went to get the girl, something went wrong and it wasn't fooled it still came after me, I went to block the girl and then all I remember is waking up in Darien's arms. Ever since then it seems like I lose more and more energy and more power with each day."

Darien turned away from the scene below and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. He remembered that fight all too well, he had been busy, he had known Sailor Moon needed him but wanted to get one last bit of work done, but the time he abided by Sailor Moon's call for help he had found her, lying unconscious on the ground, still protecting the little girl. He thought back to every battle since then, it was true Sailor Moon had felt weak after each battle, now that he thought back he was surprised none of them had noticed it before. He grimaced they had probably all just assumed it was normal weak Sailor Moon.

He decided to walk down and make his presence known, perhaps he could at least comfort Serena in her worry and not let her face any of this alone, especially since he hadn't been there to protect her when she had needed him.

"Serena?" Darien called softly as he came up behind her. Serena turned to look at him, how she loved seeing him dressed as a Prince once again, it suited him so.

"Darien." She said simply, one look in his eyes said all she needed to know about why he was still awake at this hour. She walked into his welcoming arms and somehow just being within his strong arms made her feel better, though no less weak.

"Serena we have to find a way to get your strength back…have you talked with the doctor?" Serena nodded, and then shook her head. Her visit to the palace doctor yesterday showed no reason for her weakness, but it had certainly shown just how weak she had become.

"Perhaps Ami or Raye can figure out what happened, in the morning we'll have Ami take a look at you and Raye can consult the fire. Maybe even a call to the outer senshi will help, Sailor Pluto can sometimes see aspects of the past and future that we cannot." Andrew said ignoring the Serena's glare. "Serena you are too stubborn for your own good, you need help so let the senshi try and help you." Serena sighed.

"Alright, but at least give me until morning until all Hell breaks loose." Serena said with a smile and bid her brother goodnight and once again took Darien out to the balcony.

Darien stood helplessly by her side as Serena's sadness bore down upon them both.

"Do you remember this balcony Endymion?" Serena asked softly, choosing to use his real name in the hopes of jogging his memory. Looking at his surroundings Darien realized he knew this balcony well, it had entered his dreams when he first began searching for his Princess, and still to this day his dreams centered around it.

"I lost you on this balcony." Darien whispered, remembering how it was here that Beryl had cornered them and forced Queen Serenity to send all them into the future in order to save their lives.

"What happened during the battle Darien? I know you were listening to Andrew and I. So tell me why weren't you there that night Darien?" He looked away from Serena's stare his conscience not allowing him to meet her eyes.

"I don't know Serena, I was busy trying to get something done for work and even though I knew you needed me I just kept trying to tell myself that the Senshi could handle it and that I would be there soon. But when I got there…the only other time I have ever felt so scared was when I failed you on this balcony, and I failed you that night." She nodded, she knew now why her powers were failing her…and she wondered if there was anyway to bring them back in time.

"My powers stem from my heart Darien, and my heart belongs to you, the reason my powers are failing me now is because my heart is failing me. You weren't there for me when I needed you, you were too busy to protect me and though I survived that battle Darien, without my powers I will not survive the next." Darien looked at Serena, horror filling his eyes, he had lost her, he had lost her trust, but she still loved him and that was why she could no longer fight. Her heart was broken.

"Serena I love you, I just I don't know what came over me that night, I have always loved being your protector, and I could never let anything happen to you. But somehow that night…I don't know Serena, I was different, everything was different…I'm sorry Serena." She nodded again. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him it was okay, that she forgave him and that she loved him too. But her heart and her powers were more complicated than that.

"I love you too Endymion, but the heart does not recover so quickly, no matter how sincere the apology, the offense still stings." With that she turned away and left him alone. She needed to be alone as well, to think over a way to regain the love and trust she once had with Darien.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry but I have kind of run out of inspiration for this story…honestly at this moment I'm not quite sure where I am going with it…alright I admit it I HAVE NO IDEA, but in my experience come out of letting the story lead you…but there's nothing wrong with letting reviews lead you too…so suggestions are more than welcome.

In the morning it was all Serena could do to push away the protective ministrations of the Senshi and her brother. When Trista, Raye and Ami all came up with nothing it was Mina who discovered the meaning behind Serena's weakness. And when she voiced it, it was not surprise to anyone that Andrew stormed out of the room.

"You!" Prince Andrew's eyes alighted with all the fury of a protective brother. He came upon where Prince Endymion, his once best friend was looking out over the balcony.

Darien shuddered he had been waiting for Andrew and the Senshi to come attacking him.

"You1 You are the reason she suffers so! It is because of you that she has no strength." Andrew stopped when he saw the look of agony upon his friend's face. His anger vanished, leaving behind a feeling of pure hopelessness.

"She loves you Endymion, she will always love you, given time her heart will mend." Andrew said softly not saying what they both knew to be true. _We don't have time._

Serena looked at her Senshi and their faces were one of mixed anger and concern.

"Perhaps we should consider sending Serenity to one of the outer planets till the battle is over." Amara said finally. First and foremost her duty was always to keep the Princess safe.

"What battle?" Lita chimed in. "We are all powerful but lets face it alone with are nothing, we work as a team and we need the entire team to win." Lita gave a sad smile at her friend.

"Lita is right, Amara, no matter what happens I will stand and fight with you, even if I can do no more than stand." A look of pure horror crossed the face of Amara at her Princess' words. Serenity caught the look and tried to reassure her with a smile. Amara would not be swayed. Serenity looked to Michelle hoping she would talk some sense into Amara but her face showed the same resolution.

"Listen we are getting no where, we all know Serena would never stand idly by while her Kingdom is attacked and none of us would let her be put in danger. So why don't we focus on getting her powers back." Mina said, she was decisive and able to stay rational when all of her counterparts were not, which was why Serenity had made her leader of the Senshi.

"But we don't know how to get her powers back. How does one heal a broken heart?" Raye asked the goddess of love.

"I don't know…but I think the first step is finding out why Darien wasn't there for her. Perhaps if there was a good reason…" Mina said softly being cut off by a look from Serena.

"He told me there was no reason… that he had to get something done." Serena said a tear falling down her cheek. Her Prince had found something better to do than save her life. Amara grimaced and wanted to cause bodily harm to the Prince, and she shared a look with Hotaru that said much the same thing.

"Stop it you two." Serena said with a look in their direction and they both tried to look as innocent as possible.

"But come on Serena, that's not like the Darien we know…and it's not like the Endymion you know either. Come on Serena, even when he was under Beryl's spell his heart still found a way to protect you." Lita said, her loyalty to Serena was no less fierce than that of Amara and Hotaru, but Lita understood that Serena would never be happy by Darien being hurt.

"No it doesn't, but there is a way we can find out what happened that night." Andrew said walking in upon what the appearance of a teenage slumber party. Serena looked at her twin with concern, knowing fully what he planned to do. She mouthed "be careful" and then gave him the silver crystal.

"Rest my sister, we will find the motives behind your Prince's behavior." Andrew beckoned the Senshi to follow him.

"Where are we going Prince Andrew?" Ami asked never liking to be kept in the dark about anything.

"And since when are you called Prince Andrew?" Amara asked. Andrew flicked a smile her way. The two had a strong bond, nearly as strong as the one he held with his sister.

"We are going to visit Enymion's memories. He is unconscious at the moment so we will have no trouble getting into his mind. And Amara in case you were paying attention, Andrew was why I was called on Earth and honestly I prefer it to Andeous." Amara chuckled…his name had always made her laugh.

They came upon the balcony where the unconscious Prince Enydmion now lay.

"How exactly did he become unconscious?" Hotaru asked, part of her enjoying seeing the Prince so vulnerable, and the other part wanting desperately to take advantage of it.

Andrew gave a small cough trying to conceal his discomfort. "Would you believe me if I said he fell and hit his head?" Andrew said with a small grin at the Senshi.

"Serena is so going to kill you!" Raye cried out laughing. The other Senshi joined in a for a moment forgot the seriousness until Andrew reminded them.

"Let's get back to invading Prince Charming's head without his permission. Keep on task Senshi." Andrew said trying to sound as serious as possible.

To his surprise the Senshi all became grim faced and nodded ready once again to do their duty.

_Wow, there was no way that should have worked_. He thought to himself. He shrugged.

Moon Memory Revelation! Andrew said trying his best to sound forceful like his sister. The Earth symbol on Endymion's forehead glowed brightly as all of them were sucked into the Prince's memories.

A/N: yes I know this is dragging on…but at least that means this will be a long story…though if you don't like long stories, then that's a double bad and I'm sorry. Much thanks to all who reviewed…and all who are going to review...hint hint


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: First off I don't normally do review replies but there were a few (okay two) that intrigued me. _

_Serena221 – hmmm I really like your idea actually but seeing as I'm obviously not following any form of season that would be a lot of back story I would have to explain from a new point of view. But never fear I will use something like it…thanks for the inspiration._

_Nobara- as I said in the first chapter doesn't fall anywhere, it's a random battle where afterwards I take the story into my own hands…though you're right I did fail to mention that the Senshi and Darien did happen to know all about their past, so it really makes the most sense (if you want to put it into seasons) to have this occur right after season 1, but then it still doesn't quite fit…I give up this is all in good fun and I don't feel like pin-pointing which season and where this would fit into. Because I don't recall Andrew being her twin in any season which makes things difficult regardless…_

_Anywho I wasn't planning that on being so long…but yes if you skipped over that I did fail to mention that Enymion and the Senshi knew the majority of their past (or at least the main points)._

The Senshi were surrounded by a blinding light, and soon reappeared in Darien's apartment.

"Remember Senshi," Andrew began feeling much like the ghost of Christmas past. "These are only shadows, Darien can not see or hear us, we are only watching what has already transpired."

The Senshi nodded. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set and the Senshi knew that their battle would begin soon. They watched as Darien came home from work and collapsed on his bed, heaving a sigh of exhaustion. He rose when there was a knock at his apartment door.

When Darien opened the door all of the Senshi gasped! Standing there was a tall brunette, no one recognized her but it was obvious by her appearance why she was there.

"Darien! Aren't you going to let me in?" She said with a smile. Darien returned the grin and beckoned her in.

"Of- Of –Of course, what kind of person would I be if I didn't let a pretty girl like you in." Darien walked to the couch and the girl followed him. Once they were seated the girl wasted no time in trying to kiss him, the Senshi and Andrew expected Darien to pull away but to their surprise…

"I'll kill him! I'll rip him into so many pieces…" Uranus' cries of fury at watching their Princess' lover kiss another.

But there was a glimmer of hope as they saw Darien pull away and grab at his head. "Serena!" He whispered and then looked out the open window. The inner Senshi looked to each other and nodded.

"Our battle has begun." Jupiter said sullenly watching as their Prince returned to the couch.

"Is something wrong Darien?" The witch said before leaning in to kiss him once again. He pulled away and the nine figures watching him could tell that Serena's cry for help was echoing through his mind.

"I'm just a little tired after work is all…" Darien said trailing off and looking once again toward the window.

"Well then if you're tired how about we skip dinner and just go to bed?" The glint in her eye told all of those gathered exactly what she wanted to.

"I'll kill them both! How dare they betray my Princess so!" Mars and Neptune had to hold Uranus' back and tell her repeatedly what Andrew had.

"It's not real remember? This is all what has already happened." Neptune said gently.

"Yeah once we get out of here, then that boy will suffer." Jupiter said, her face in a form of rage that the Senshi had never seen before.

Darien looked into her eyes…it was obvious that he knew what the girl wanted as well.

"Yes, if you don't mind I think I would prefer that." As they got up to head to the bedroom, Darien collapsed on the floor. "Serena!" He called out again. But the girl with him held out her hand.

"Come on Darien, I'll make you feel better." Darien nodded and took her hand, the memories faded into reality as the pair headed to the bedroom.

"I didn't think anyone wanted to see the rest of that memory…" Andrew said softly a small blush rushing to his cheeks.

He need not have spoken at all, for they had reappeared just where they had disappeared….over Enydmion's unconscious body.

8 furious Senshi were standing over him, no doubt each thinking of their own ways to torture him to death. This time Andrew had to even break Mina out of the spell.

"Let him lie, we have graver matters at hand." Andrew said glaring at all the Senshi. While he felt the same anger toward Darien, Enydmion was once his best friend and to his sister he was the world…

"Let him lie? He'll only "lie" long enough for him to regain consciousness so he can feel all the pain I'm going to put him through!" Amara said, this time Michelle did nothing to restrain her.

"Get in line Amara! I say inner senshi first!" Raye called out in return. Andrew held up his hands to get their girls to put down their fists, and stop from transforming into their stronger selves.

"Fine kill him, torture him, then you can explain to Serenity not only of her Prince's betrayal…but of his death as well!" The Senshi all paled, the thought of telling Serenity had not even crossed their minds.

"We could hide the body…maybe she won't notice" Hotaru said softly. Amara shook her head.

"Her heart is bound to him, telling of his betrayal might be enough to sever the tie, but if we harm him first her delicate heart would shatter and she may never get her powers back." Mina explained gently to Hotaru. As the Senshi of Love she could imagine no worse fate in the world.

"At least now I know why he wasn't willing to let us venture into his memories." Andrew said staring at the form on the ground, finally accepting that Endymion has betrayed him and his sister.

"I thought he fell." Ami said with a small smile, never violent she couldn't help enjoying that one small retribution.

"He did, he just had a little help falling is all." Andrew eyes burned as he remembered their argument.

"_Endymion it would help Serenity if we knew why you were distracted that night"_

"_I will not let you and the Senshi into MY memories."_

"_Why won't you help her? Don't you love her?"_

"_Of course I love her! But I will not let you or anyone else see how I failed her!"_

"_Then you condemn her to death!"_

_Darien's face paled and he turned away long enough for Andrew to strike him over the head. _

"What _are_ we going to tell Serena?" Lita said softly

"If we tell her the truth, her heart will break, but perhaps it will mend with her anger and her powers will return. If she believes the love she thought Endymion felt was never there, then perhaps she has lost nothing, and her heart would sever the bond." Michelle offered.

The other Senshi all looked at Mina, she nodded as two small tears fell from her eyes.

"It's worth a try."

A/N: Please don't kill me:hides behind a wall peeking out, dodging flying books, chairs and food: I'll make it better! I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey I'm back…what do you mean I was only gone a few minutes….okay okay I'll admit it I'm losing my mind being back home for a month….and until my sanity returns there will be constant updates on at least two of my stories. As always please Read and Review it makes me very happy to know I'm doing this at least halfway decent.

Just a few responses to reviewers…I've found this to be fun so I'll do it more often.

**Inunkag4ever:** wow you're after both my stories…and yes someone who also loves emotional conflict! I so want to high five you right now!

**Serena221:** Yes I will fix it somehow…or not…like I said as of now I'm just going wherever this story takes me. And as stated above I adore emotional conflict (and yet hate soap operas…go figure, so it'll be somewhere between the two.) but never fear I wouldn't have a sad ending to this.

**Ajrin/ Anthea:** I have no idea what you prefer so I put both. I am so glad you like it! Thank you so much for your support.

**Little snowball:** Thank you very much. And you have a very Merry Christmas as well. I just adore Christmas!

Silver Moonlight-81: Don't worry I shall continue it. And trust me I love Darien too…I've already told my fiancé, that if there's a real Darien out there he is soo dumped! lol

Okay that's all the recent reviewers…o.O I bet you want to review now and get your own personalized message from…well nobody special but still!

BTW: I have noticed that I have put Saturn as a bad planet and yet I still have Hotaru on the good side…but we all know how fuzzy that is, so for the purposes of this story, Hotaru is Saturn only in name, the rest of the time she stays with Amara, who as we all know spends all her time with Michelle, and so the outer senshi (with the exception of Trista) are always together. Don't ask me how Trista got away from the gate either I was just counting planets and not realizing all of the senshi shouldn't be there.

Seven Senshi and one forlorn brother walked into Serenity's chambers.

"You know I just realized I told Trista I'd help her guard the gate today." Hotaru said wanting to be anywhere else but by Serenity's side when she heard of Enydmion's betrayal.

Trista had gone back to her duties by the gate as her excuse to escape after she had helped to drag Prince Endymion into a study and lock him there.

"Yeah I bet she was just chicken and didn't want to be here." Lita said angrily. But the other Senshi look sympathetic.

"I don't blame her, I don't want to be here either." Raye said softly and the other Senshi nodded, and eventually so did Lita.

"Do I prove to be that horrible of company to you guys?" Serena said with a laugh, but it was cut off as she noticed the expressions of sheer sadness on the Senshi's faces.

"What is it? What did you find out about Darien? Is he in trouble?" Serena looked to the inner Senshi, who could hide nothing from her. Mina couldn't even look at her and the other three were doing their best not to break down in front of her. In the end they all looked to Andrew but he shrugged it off, he did not have the strength to break her heart. In the end it was Amara who knelt beside her Princess' bed.

"My Princess, what I have to tell you will be very painful, but you must move on from it, and know always that we love you Serenity. Know that no matter what happens you still have people who love you and will always be there for you." Amara cleared her throat and tried to look away from Serenity's eyes. She wondered if this was even to hard for her to handle.

"Oh my God, what has happened to my Darien." Serenity's eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"Nothing yet" Michelle said under her breath surprising everyone but earning a glare from Amara, surprising everyone even more.

"My Princess, we went through Prince Endymion's memory of the night you were attacked and we found out why he wasn't there." Amara stopped and looked to the other Senshi for help. They all looked away…Amara sighed sometimes she hated being the toughest of the Senshi.

"He was with someone else My Princess, a woman." Amara finished softly. But the expression on Serenity's face showed that she obviously didn't understand.

"Was he helping someone else?" Serenity asked, and Andrew had to smile, no wonder her heart was so fragile, it was so innocent so trusting.

"No Serena he was kissing her, and he…he…" Amara broke down, how could she tell her Princess that Endymion had committed the ultimate sin against her.

"He made love to her Serena." Mina burst out and then instantly regretted using those words.

The look that crossed Serenity's face was one that would haunt the dreams of all present for the rest of their lives. They could see the split instant when her heart broke, when all the hope she had once held for her future collapsed and when the bubbly fun-loving girl they all knew died. Then the Princess went limp on her bed.

"Serena!" Andrew cried and went beside her. Ami on the other side of her checked her pulse.

"It's okay, she's only fainted." Ami said with relief. But though physically they knew their Princess was alive, they knew she was far from well.

"Let her rest, it is time we spoke to Endymion." Andrew's eyes blared with such anger that the Senshi were taken aback. Lita and Mina exchanged glances that asked if they should restrain him. But they followed him to the study where they had deposited Darien.

He awoke with a headache, and felt groggy and for a few moments he had no idea where he was. And then even after that he had no idea where he was, but he assumed it was a study somewhere in the castle. It was then that he noticed his hands were tied… What's going on? He thought. His last memories were of Andrew trying to get his permission to go into his memories…and then. Oh God! Had Andrew found a way into his memories anyway? Please don't let them tell Serena he begged inside his mind.

Andrew flung the doors open, his deadly rage rivaled that of even Amara as the Senshi followed him into the study.

"Because of you my sister's heartbroken face will haunt me for the rest of my life! Because of you we have all lost the wonderful girl we once knew and loved! Because of you this Kingdom may fall if Serena does not get her power back in time to defend it! Believe me Prince Endymion, anyone of those excuses gives me every right to your head!" Andrew screamed the words at a shocked Darien, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Be careful Andrew, you may be Prince but you still have to share." Amara said and the rest of the Senshi nodded. "I should like to reap my own revenge." Their anger cooled as Mina, her eyes filled with tears come to the front of the group. She knelt and came face to face with Darien. Who was pale and shaking from the onslaught and the knowledge that Serena knew what he had done.

"Who was she Darien? Who was so important that you would do that to her? Who was so important that you would risk Serena's life to be with them? Tell me Darien, and remember I can see your heart, tell me did you even love her? Or did you just want to sleep with her?"

Darien's eyes darkened and closed. How could he tell them? He had no idea what had happened. He had met the girl that day and something about her drove him insane. He needed to see her so he invited her over…the desire to be with her was so strong. He hated to think he had done that to Serena over pure lust, but he had never felt like that before…he couldn't help it even when he heard Serena's cries.

Darien's reaction was all Mina needed, she had felt the lust he had felt for her, she also felt the love he had for Serena, but it was, even now, overpowered by the lust he had for that strange woman.

"Lust! It was just lust! You gave up love for lust! You broke Serena's heart for a one-night stand!" The Senshi and Andrew renewed their anger with more force than ever before, but again they were stopped by Mina. "No, not just lust, you want her still, through all this, through all the pain…you want her still." Mina left, she was unable to take it any longer. It all ripped at heart too much.

Amara, feeling protective of Serena and her Senshi flew into a rage.

Uranus Earth Shaking!

She threw the attack at Darien destroying the study and trapping him against the back wall in a mass of blood and rubble.

"Amara you weren't supposed to kill him!" Ami called horrified at the sight of the man who had been their friend and protector for so long crushed against the wall.

Amara looked thoughtfully at Ami. "Do not fear, he is not dead."

"Nor will he die, until we know for sure if his tie to Serena is severed. I will not have her suffer more than she already has." Andrew said trying to control his own rage.

"Be still my brother, I must talk with him."

A/N: Once again don't kill me! I just love playing with Amara and the Senshi's protectiveness.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: For those of you who actually read this I have now been called disgusting and a disgrace to the fandom… eh if it bothers people that much maybe it's better that I discontinue posting it…but for the time being until I make up my mind whether or not people should simply not read stories they despise so much or stop posting it because for some reason they still need to read it. Anywho replies to all of my wonderful reviewers who don't hate me!_

_**AznIntegra:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it and one day you'll have to tell me the story behind your name._

_**Inunkag4ever:** Yes he's in trouble, but don't worry Serenity's much too kind hearted to let him suffer. And it's nice to see my pagean brethren online. Anywhere else including aim… I am always wiccanaeryn._

_**Shortee:** yes well it'll get sadder (is that a word?) before it gets happier but I promise it does eventually get better (I think)_

_**Sarah Lynn 86:** Hey now I can't tell you all the secrets you'll just have to read on. And don't worry I'm a huge Darien and Serena fan as well ( if I can't have him then I want her to) _

_**Sweetpeahannahg:** More is on your way! (or rather if you're reading this it's already here…but to me writing this isn't on the way…nevermind) I'm glad you like it!_

_**Silver Moonlight-81:** Yes I'm sure everyone is wondering what the kind hearted Serenity will do…so read on my friend! (btw sorry I forgot to bold your name in the last chapter..I'm a spazz lol)_

_Now on with the story!_

Serenity looked upon the scene, anger and sorrow welling up within her. She turned toward the Senshi and Andrew.

"So you have endowed yourself with the power of judge and jury. I doubt you have even given him the change to speak." Serenity's gaze of anger stopped all of them in their tracks.

"But we saw his memory, we saw what he did!" Amara said, feeling that her actions were more than justified.

"Quiet Amara! If I am not mistaken this is your handiwork1" She said gesturing to the rubble around her. Amara gave Serenity a look that clear said "oops"

Darien looked at her stunned he had thought for sure Serena would want to kill him too, why was she standing up for him.

Serenity waved her hand pushing the rubble away from Darien and restoring it to where it belonged. Leaving the study just as it always had, with the exception of the weak and wounded Darien, now crumpled against the wall.

"Serentiy your powers are back!" The Senshi cried out joyfully, but another angry glare from Serenity silenced all of them.

"The crystal brother." Serenity said holding out her hand to him. The look she gave him was of pure hurt and disappointment.

"Reny…are you sure you're strong enough…"but a glace at her eyes told him this was not the time to question her. "I'm sorry Reny." He said as he handed over the crystal.

"Forgive them Prince Endymion it has been a long time since there has been a guest in this castle, and they seem to convict instantly." She placed the crystal over the symbol of the Earth on Darien's forehead. She leaned in and breathed softly on the crystal causing it to glow softly, the glow spread to the symbol on his forehead and then through the rest of his limp body, restoring all the damage Amara had done.

Finished Serena turned toward her brother and the Senshi. "I trust when the generals return tomorrow you will not be so rash to torture them to death." All those gathered paled, Serenity's words cut like a knife showing them just how wrong they had been.

"I will speak to all of you later, and later you will all give Prince Endymion your apologies before he returns home. Prince Andrew I suggest you look over what constitutes death here on the Moon. For as hard as it may be for all of you to stand, just because Prince Endymion does not return my love, it does NOT mean that you all have the right to kill him!" With that Serenity took Prince Endymion's hand and led him out to the balcony.

"For your own safety I suggest you stay by me until I have enough strength to return you home tomorrow. My brother and the Senshi are overly protective and I fear that no matter what I say, your life will continue to be forfeit to them." Darien looked at her in shock, how could she talk to him like that? How could she not want to kill him like the rest of the Senshi. As much as he didn't want to die, he agreed more with the Senshi's actions than with Serena's…was it possible this was all just part of her being a Princess?

"Why..Why did you do that Serenity? You have all the reason the world to hate me." Darien asked, and as she spoke Darien's eyes welled up with tears…and he thought for the first time she would see him cry.

"They told me what you did, because they wished to sever the bond my heart had with you. Since my powers have returned I believe they have done so. BUT I am not as rash, nor as unforgiving as my court. You may have hurt me Darien, but now that the bond of true love has been broken…it is a pain I can deal with. I now have my powers back, my senshi are with me, I am home where I belong and soon you will be back where you belong, all is as it was before there was ever a "you and I" and perhaps with time I'll forget that there ever was a "you and I"." Serenity was emotionless as she said those words. She said she was fine that everything was back to normal, but she would never be the same girl. To those who did not know her so well perhaps the change was unnoticeable, to the Senshi and Andrew the difference was small, only affecting her in small ways, but to Darien, the difference was extroadinary, she was nothing of the girl he remembered. She was still the girl he loved and yet more, she was more forgiving than he had ever known her to be, her eyes held a wealth of sadness that had not been there before, but perhaps the worst offense of all was that her innocence was gone.

"Serenity, I love you. I have always loved you, and as I told you last night as long as I live I will love no other. But the pain I have caused you, I will never ever be able to make that up to you, and therefore I will never deserve you. But believe me Serena, whether it means anything now or not, that girl, woman whatever she was meant nothing to me, I couldn't stop, no matter how much I kept telling myself it was you I loved I couldn't stop. It wasn't until you were hit, the moment when my heart was clutched with so much panic that I thought I would surely die that I was able to leave from her grasp. I know what the Senshi must have told you, but I didn't stay with her, I left before anything happened, I had to find you and and save you…" His eyes darkened and the tears he had been trying to hold in slowly came down. "I love you Serena, and if you would condemn me to a life without you, then I would rather you let the Senshi kill me."

Serena watched as Darien did not even try to hide his tears, but he walked away from her. She looked after him, wondering what had happened. She felt surprise as a tear ran down her own cheek…it was followed by another and still others and Serenity collapsed on the balcony…unable to stop her tears.

"Perhaps the bond was not severed after all" she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Well I am more than flattered to see how many of you enjoy my story (but this would also be the point where I blush and say I've never gotten than my reviews for the original stories that I spend so long on) but anywho since you seem to enjoy it so much I shall continue it. Though I must warn you as I write this now…I'm not entirely sure what will happen in this chapter _

_**Sailorstars16:** Now if I told you what would be the fun in that? Plus you'd have no reason to keep reading while I drag this out for eternity…mwahaha. Thanks for your review!_

_**AznIntegra:** hmm I could have been that original..but whiteassaurora doesn't sound so hot lol. Yeah I was a bit worried I made her to forgiving but then I thought if you truly loved someone it would be really hard to see them hurt no matter what they had done to you. Serenity's in pain, but I thought having Darien hurt or killed would just put her in more pain than the poor girl could handle. _

_**Wicked-Lady18**: yay! Someone else who enjoys my deranged imagination. I'm going through daily phases were all I can think about is updating this one and then the next day all I can think about is the other…but in either case I will continue this one for as long as it will go….which as this rate might be eternity. Lol!_

_**Shortee:** yes I know…if I can't have him Serenity might as well (lucky bitch grumble grumble) _

_**Mobilehomes:** yes yes they do, but I would look better with him really I would! But I don't know whether or not they will end up together yet…my thoughts for this chapter have it leading that way but you never know_

_**Silver Moonlight-81:** I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, while I love toying with Amara's protectiveness I really want her to beat up someone besides Darien so I had to put some sort of a stop to that._

_**Sarah Lynn 86:** wow so sad at what may have well be the happiest chapter of the last few…oh dear. But yes it makes me want to cry too…Poor Serenity! But it serves her right for taking my Darien!_

_**JpJr:** Alright I won't I promise! Whatever happens we're all stuck in this together, and if we're all mentally scarred from it I totally blame someone else lol_

_**Inunkag4ever:** Yes I always felt bad for Andrew he was such a sweet guy so I needed to explain why his relationship with Serena was always so close. Power of Christ compels ye count (3)_

_**Sweetpeahannahg**: umm sure. When you log in to your account go to documents and follow instructions to upload your story. Then go to stories and create a new story. It should all be pretty self explanatory from there. If you need more help im me on aim at: wiccanaeryn. (that goes for anyone else that wishes to say hi too)_

_**Eva C:** yeah I wasn't sure what I felt about it either, I didn't think about the whole Darien and another woman thing till it happened and then I wasn't sure I can bring the story back after that…I dunno maybe I'm still not sure about it lol._

Okay now on with the story…You guys didn't forget about Prince Caril did you?

"Now a pretty Princess with you certainly should have nothing to cry about, unless of course it is me." A man said gently beside Serenity while he held out a handkerchief. Why that arrogant jerk, why would I cry over him she thought. But a quite glance over to him spoke volumes. He attire, stance and manner were all those of a Prince, and not just any Prince, Prince Caril.

"I came to find you Princess, in the hopes of explaining to you the situation. You don't have to marry me, I don't want to force you into anything Princess. I can handle my father the peace treaty will continue the way it was if I have the poison the old man and become King myself. I would not break up the love you have for anything in the world." Serenity looked up at him, the shock of his words stopping her tears. Could this kind and gentle man be the Prince that just yesterday she had despised with all her heart.

"I cry not because of you but because the one that I love, was with another when my life was endanger." Serenity could feel fresh tears welling up as she thought both of Darien's offense and of the words he had spoken. Prince Caril could hardly hold back the shock at her words. Could it be the fabled love that he had heard about all his life, the love that had withstood death, a thousand years apart, memory loss, brainwashing a numerous other trials had fallen simply because of another woman?

The Prince shook his head and held out his hand to her. "Stand my Princess, I wish to speak with you, and while I do I wish you to look out over this balcony." Serenity looked at him quizzically, but took his hand. Prince Caril lead her to the balcony and placed her hand on the edge.

"I have heard of this love of which you speak, in fact few people in this universe have not heard the story and do not long for such a love. A love where one would and had died for the other. One where though the two had spent centuries apart, the love they shared still burned in their hearts. A love where though their minds had forgotten their past, their hearts never did. A love that even Beryl's magic could not stop, for even then your love found a way to protect you. And now you tell me than a man who was once a Prince and subjected to the adoration of hundreds of courtiers, and as an attractive man on Earth had his pick of any woman he saw, would suddenly forgo everything he cared about so deeply for just another woman? No my Princess there is more yet to this story, and I suggest you find out what it is." With that Prince Caril shot her a smile that warmed her soul, kissed her hand and walked away.

Serenity watched him go and then looked out over the balcony, her heart felt light and happy. Perhaps Caril was right, maybe there was more to the story, perhaps something had happened to Darien that he could not help himself. That thought made her instantly worried…what if something had happened to him? Was it gone now or did it affect him still? She had to go find him.

She walked the was Darien had left, having no idea where he would have gone, she hoped her heart would guide her and help her find him. As she wandered the dark hallways she ran into a man blocking her way. Darien?

"Serenity My Princess are you ok?" Serenity looked up to find not Darien, but Kunzite. She eagerly wrapped her arms around her dear friend, who joyfully returned the gesture.

"I have missed you so, Princess and your brother told us of what has transpired here. I have come to tell you that I think something must have happened in order for Endymion to do that to you. I know the love my King has in his heart for you and I know he would never do anything of his own volition to hurt you." Serenity looked up at him with eyes that spoke all that Kunzite needed to hear.

"He in the great hall, moping over your picture." Serenity flashed him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kunzite. I missed you too! Oh And the rest of the Generals!" Kunzite laughed as he watched her bounce happily away, yes her heart may be very delicate but it was also very resilient.

She came upon him kneeling before a picture. One she knew quite well, she had often stared at it herself when she had been brought up here or fixing up the palace. It was one of the pictures that had almost survived the destruction. There had been a tear in the corner but a bit of tape and magic made it hardly noticeable. It was a picture of the two of them, sitting on a bench in the gardens. Her head resting on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. Their eyes were both alight with love and their smiles told of the stories they shared with only one another.

"I come here often to look at that painting, and sometimes if I look at it long enough I can feel like nothing has changed. That you'll come up behind me and tell me how funny your nose looks in that picture, and that we're late for some ball or another. Off you'll drag me telling him a hundred times about how you wished I'd take down that picture." Tears welled up in her eyes as she recounted the thousand year old memory with amazing clarity. Darien nodded, his voice was shaky as he spoke.

"I always loved this picture too, it was just so much fun to tease you about it. Since you had the painter redo my eyes at least a dozen times…saying he never got the right shade of blue. I have never sat still for so long in my life." The happiness of the memory forced his sad soul to smile even then.

"Darien, I was talking to Prince Caril and" Darien felt the last bit of his heart shatter into a million pieces. So she would marry another, and why shouldn't she? He did not deserve her love, but Serenity continued. "he talked some sense into me, something I should have seen on my own, but the mere thought of what happened just hurt so much I couldn't think straight. But he was right after all our love has been through, something had to happen in order for you to do something like that. I am sorry I didn't trust you Darien." Darien looked up at her in shock. Could it be that she was giving him another chance? She loved him and she trusted him enough to believe something had come over him. Well something had hadn't it? Why else would he risk losing his beautiful, kind, smart loving Serena for some busty brunette that had bought him a soda?

"Serena I- I-." His words failed him, Serenity knew all that he wanted to say. She walked over and fell to the ground beside him and took him into her arms. For once it was she comforting him, and she found she liked returning the favor.

"I love you Serena" She smiled and bent her head to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Darien."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holidays! I know I did…yay for meeting the fiance's family. Anywho in this chapter the whole Hotaru/Caril/Saturn thing will be cleared up and you will all see why I couldn't/didn't make Caril evil._

_Now for review replies yay!_

_**Sailorstars16:** Now I've told you time and again I can't give away my secrets. But yes it definitely is something affecting Endymion…whether it's stupidity or something else you'll just have to find out._

_**Serena221:** well I don't make any promises on what will happen, but I'm all for Darien and Serena being together myself…but I go with the flow of the story_

_**Mirna-Yui:** Yes the whole Hotaru thing will be cleared up in this chapter so no worries it's an honest question and it's actually where I got my inspiration for this chapter…I wanted a light and happy one. I'm glad you like the story._

_**Starlina Crystalia:** Yes I am glad they are together again too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**JpJr:** Yes I'm glad that I am still posting this as well I am having so much fun writing this. Plus my fiancé gave me a Kimono for Christmas, and it just made me think about writing Sailor Moon….lol_

_**Ajrin:** Well more is finally here, Thank you so much for the review!_

_**Inunkag4ever:** Yes there is a lot more to this story actually, we have a huge battle coming up, more angst and more fun so who knows how long I'll have this story go. Power of Christ Compels ye Count (4)_

_**Mobileholmes:** Yes me too! But I make no guarantees! Keep Reviewing!_

_**AznIntegra:** Well I can't tell you what's in store next because well I don't want to and I have no idea. But I'm glad you enjoy the story!_

_**Silver-Moonlight-81:** To answer your question (though it will be revealed in this chapter) yes he is Hotaru's brother. Which is why I am going to have so much fun with this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Alicia:** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing please!_

_**Luna-Girl-2004:** As you command more has arrived. And trust me all your questions will be answered._

_Now on to the story!_

Serenity walked Endymion to his room to have some much needed rest, giving him a kiss and her assurance that she would figure everything out and that she would always love him.

She turned and walked down the halls thinking now was the time to lecture the Senshi on their behavior. She knew they were just being protective but sometimes they just went too far. But when a mischieviously grinning Amara came upon her, all thoughts of a lecture disappeared.

"You are in soooo much trouble!" Amara said grinning wildly at Serenity, who looked curiously at her normally serious friend.

"What are you talking about Amara?" Serenity asked trying not to laugh as the joviality of her friend was contagious.

"Someone neglected to mention to a certain Senshi that her brother was in the palace." Serenity gave an audible gulp at thinking about Hotaru's reaction to finding out her family was in the palace.

"I thought she had forgone her family so I figured it was best if she didn't know they were here." Serenity said trying to justify not mentioning that important bit of information to her friend.

"Her parents yes, but not Caril. Those two are closer than anything. And once she finds out he is here and you have yet to tell her you are in so much trouble! Not to mention what happens when Caril finds out you didn't tell him. Why is Caril here anyway?" Amara asked suddenly stopping the rapid flow of words as she teased her friend.

"Saturn wishes to wage war if I do not marry their Prince." Amara's face dropped. The King and Queen of Saturn were vindictive people who only cared about expanding their power and controlling all those within their grasp. It was a wonder to everyone who knew them how their children ended up being so gentle and kind.

"Caril would never agree to such a thing, he's not the type to force a planet to war just to gain a bride. It must be his parents. There must be something we can do about them." Amara hated the King and Queen of Saturn with so much passion there were moments when she vowed to have Hotaru destroy the entire planet.

"Amara my friend watch your temper it has already gotten you into trouble once today. Now why don't you find Hotaru and bring her to the gardens and I will find Caril and do the same. It will be a nice surprise for them, and I owe it to Caril for being so kind to me today." Amara raised an eyebrow at Serena's smile as she spoke of Caril but nevertheless nodded and went off in search of Hotaru. Serenity went off in search of Caril, and was told by a servant that he was on the balcony.

"Have you been out here all this time?" She asked coming up upon the Prince. He looked over to her with a smile so bright it caused her to blush.

"I enjoy looking out into the stars. Did you speak with Endymion?" He asked his eyes searching hers for the answer. She nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me see past my heartache. In fact in my gratitude I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Caril looked at her curiously and for a moment wondered if he should follow her, but his smile was more than enough to convince him and he followed her down the steps the garden.

It was mere moments after they stepped onto the grass that Caril saw a small figure running toward him.

"Caril!" It cried happily and the Prince held out his arms with a smile and embraced his little sister.

"Hotaru! It has been so long since I have seen you! Why did you leave me, dear sister?" Caril embraced the sister he hadn't seen in years. He had missed her so much, she had been the only one to bring happiness to a castle filled with anger and power struggles.

"I'm sorry Caril, but I couldn't stay any longer and Amara offered me a home on Uranus I couldn't turn it down. I am sorry I left you." Hotaru's eyes filled with tears as she thought her brother would hate her for leaving him.

"It's okay Hotaru I am glad you got away, you deserve to be somewhere better than Saturn. I am just so happy to know you are well." The pair embraced and Serenity watched them lovingly, this was what being on the moon was supposed to be like, being filled with a happiness to wonderful to even describe.

She looked up toward the room where Darien was sleeping, wondering if she should surprise him. But she closed her eyes as her head erupted in pain, she could see only black but the words repeated in her head.

_**THE END IS NEAR PRINCESS!**_

She felt back unable to fight against the pain that over took her. She became oblvious to the world as she faded into her unconscious.

"Serenity!"

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter…it actually didn't end up being as light hearted and happy as I wanted it to be…but then you wouldn't have this super cool cliff hanger to encourage you to review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Whoot thanks to all who reviewed yet again. Sorry this is so long in coming I meant to have it up yesterday…but then I was too busy reading everyone else's fanfiction to write my own. It's making me realize I need to move back out my mother is beginning to think I'm crazy._

_Anywho I highly suggest you check out Bedside Manner (that really needs a better name) but it's coming along great and the ideas I have for the next chapter are going to wow everyone, memories of the past, journey's through the remnants of the silver millennium, Queen Selenity betraying destiny oh and did I mention blood in the shape of a heart?_

_**Alicia:** Yes I like Hotaru having a big brother too it, she needs someone like Caril in her life. Plus it continues to show what a good person Caril is. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Silver Moonlight-81:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I liked it to and don't worry more has arrived for you to feast upon. Thanks for Reviewing!_

_**Serena221:** I am glad you approve. And where would I be if I didn't have your input on this story for once again you have given me a great burst of imagination. The idea of putting Serenity and Caril together is intriguing to me….whether or not I'll do it or just use it for more Serenity/Endymion angst I don't know but it will come into play at some point. And don't worry all your questions will be answered soon…okay maybe not soon soon but definitely in the next few chapters._

_**Sailorstars16:** yes I know I'm evil but at least it keeps you reading and reviewing and that keeps me writing, which keeps me leaving cliffhangers which keeps you reading….it's a marvelous cycle of fanfiction. And never fear questions will be answered soon._

_**Ajrin:** Thank you so much for your support as always. Who do I write for if not amazing reviewers like you. And as you requested here's an update!_

_**Sarah Lynn 86:** Thank you so much for your review and input. Trust me as serena221 knows I often use reviewer suggestions in my stories._

Serenity awoke in her bed, and screamed. This caused the 12 faces that had been hovering over her bed when she awoke to rear back and clutch their ears.

"Well at least we know her vocal chords are intact" Artemis quipped with his usual pointless observations.

"Reny! What was the meaning of that?" Andrew cried out stumbling back toward the bed.

"I'm sorry! But how would you like to wake up and find the entire castle hovering over you like you were dead?" Darien smiled down at her, for the first time since he had arrived she was acting like Serena.

Twelve pairs of eyes looked at each other guiltily as they couldn't help but understand what Serenity meant.

"Well what happened?" Luna asked, she was always the one having to keep everyone else on task.

"I-I- don't know." Serenity began softly, but as she thought back she heard the words echoing once again in her head and once again she felt the pain wrack her body. "A voice kept repeating in my head 'The End is Near Princess' and then it was like ever fiber of my body was on fire…I-I couldn't take it and everything went black." Serenity shook her head trying to clear her mind of the awful voice.

"The dark leader of the Negaverse draws near, he must be close in order to assert that much telepathic control over Serentiy. I want all of you to be on your guard he will try to weaken not only Serenity but the rest of you as well. Senshi I want all of you practicing with Luna and Artemis in the garrison. Don't wear yourselves out though we don't know when the attack will come. Endymion, Caril I trust you to keep watch over my sister." Eleven faces gravely nodded at the Prince's words.

"I will check on all over you shortly and we will discuss battle plans, but for now Serenity needs her rest, and I still have a kingdom to run." He kissed his sister's forehead and then strode out of the room. The Senshi and their guardians also bid the Princess goodbye and left her alone with Endymion and Caril.

Endmion knelt beside Serenity's bed, while Caril hovered close by, his eyes constantly checking over the balcony for intruders.

"Are you sure you are okay Serena? Is there anything I can get you?" His eyes were glazed with worry and Serenity wanted nothing more than to ease his mind.

"You don't think Andrew would take a break and make me a milkshake do you?" Serenity's eyes filled with the same hunger and longingly they so often had on Earth. A look which made Endymion burst out laughing.

"No, but I shall have the butler bring one up." Endymion said with a smile. He kissed her lips gently and then retreated out the door to find the butler and deliver Serenity's request. Caril seeing Endymion gone took a position closer to Serenity, but still within view of the open balcony.

"I am sorry I cut short your reunion with Hotaru." Serenity said, feeling guilty the happy pair had not had time to catch up. Caril looked over to her with surprise, how could she blame herself at all for what had happened?

"My dear Princess, you have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault, and I am more than happy just knowing that she is alright." Caril smiled down at her. She really was amazing, no wonder Endymion's love for her was so strong.

"Actually I do have something to apologize for. When you first came here I thought wrongly of you simply because of where you were from. I had just assumed that everyone from Saturn was bad and the Prince most of all." Serenity's eyes filled up with tears at how she could have ever thought such horrible things of such a caring man.

Again Caril showered one of his amazing smiles upon her. "Once again Princess you have nothing to apologize for. For I had done nothing but give you that impression what with the treaty and the state of things on Saturn, which is why I had to find you and tell you the truth. I could not have a woman such as you hating me. Now tell me what is the story behind this…milkshake? You asked for?" Serenity gave him a shocked look and then fell laughing as she tried to explain the most wonderful concoction ever created.

The pair talked and joked for so long they felt as if they had been friends all their lives, and neither of them wondered what was taking Endymion so long…

Endymion wandered the halls looking for a butler and still smiling to himself over Serena's eagerness for her old treat. Still smiling to himself he ran right into Andrew.

"Shouldn't you be watching Serenity and not bumping into me?" Andrew said with a laugh as he helped the fellow Prince up off the marble floor.

"Yes I should, but she craves a shake and she will have no other but one made by you." Endymion said with a smile twinkling in his eyes. Andrew laughed and together they headed to the kitchen.

In moments Andrew had whipped up the most delectable shake ever imaginable, complete with a huge mound of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry.

"If this doesn't bring Serenity around nothing will." Andrew said with a laugh as he handed it over to his friend. "Here I'll come with you, I can't wait to see her face when she sees this." The pair laughed and headed out of the kitchen and into the main hall that would lead to Serenity's quarters.

"Prince Endymion?" Endymion turned to see one of the palace doormen beckoning to him.

"Yes?" He asked curiously wondering what anyone had wanted with him.

"There is a woman here to see you, Your Majesty." The doorman held out his arm and Endymion followed it to see…the shake fell to the ground and shattered. He could think of nothing his mind was at a blank as he looked at the woman.

Andrew recognized the tall brunette instantly. His only thought was how the woman Endymion had kissed found her way to the Moon Kingdom.

A/N: dun dun DUN! Okay don't kill me! If you review I'll update real fast and explain everything I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Wow I was surprised to get so many in depth reviews this time so it may take a little while to respond to all of you._

_Also I finally changed the title of Bedside Manner to something more suitable. You can now find it under Defying Destiny._

_**Taeniaea**: A new reviewer! Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy chapter 17 just as much!_

_**Serena221**: Lol thanks for your review, and don't worry Serenity and Caril will become much closer in order for me to truly debate whether or not to put them together. Trust me Serenity will need a friend like Caril in this chapter!_

_**Ajrin:** Glad you loved it, and just so you know your review for my other story was wonderful too…I need to respond to reviews with both my stories!_

_**Sailorstars16**: no worries you know how often I update this thing…I hope to get pretty far if not finished before school starts. If I have to update this around college you guys will kill me._

_**Mobileholmes:** of course it wouldn't be sailor moon if bad things didn't happen everytime things were looking up._

_**Nick Johnson:** Whoot questions to answer well here goes my best shot. 1- I was just mentioning to one of my friends that as of yet it seems as if this story doesn't have a plot…but it does. It's all about a great attack on the Moon Kingdom by the dark lord of the Negaverse…all this opening stuff will tie into it all at the end. 2- Someone already asked me this and I think the best place to do it is right after Serena defeats Beryl and the senshi all learn about being Princesses. Though in this version we're pretending Darien wasn't kidnapped. 3- As of right now it's only taking place on the Moon, I may have some Earth scenes later…I'm not sure. 4- Ages yes I forget how people want ages. Well since I have Serenity being 17 in my other fic I'll have her be about the same in this one, and Darien and the generals will be around 21, and Caril is 20. 5- Like I said in the beginning it's really after any random battle mainly because I didn't want to start off writing a long battle scene so I just started at the end of one. Wow…that was long thanks for reviewing!_

_**Universeprincess911:** Longer! Do you realize between my two stories I have written over 27,000 words in less than two weeks? I shall do my best to make this chapter longer for you._

_**JpJr**:bows: yes I am very proud of that cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chibi Strawberry Neko:** LOL! I loved your review. I hope you felt better after reading the other chapters._

_**Sara:** Lets see I shall try to answer some of your questions but many of them will be answered in the following chapters. I guess I'll work backwards…Serenity doesn't know that Venus thinks it was just lust… that'll come into play now that the girl has entered upon the scene. As for the forced marriage thing, Caril is stuck in the middle between his parents and his people wanting the marriage and him not wanting to hurt Serenity. The King and Queen expect Caril to follow their orders. As for fighting the Senshi, the King and Queen are trying to appeal to Serenity's hatred of war. Earlier Andrew mentioned how Saturn would easily lose a war against them. The rest of your questions will have to wait Thanks for the review!_

_**Alicia:** yes the "hussy" is back and trust me you'll find out the how, why and when in this chapter._

_**Silver Moonlight-81:** Thanks again for your review! And as requested here is an update!_

The woman offered a slight wave, to Endymion's blank stare. Andrew glanced over and noticed he had yet to move or blink, so he stepped forward to greet the woman loathe as he was to do so.

"I bid you greetings fair maiden, my I ask the pleasure of your name?" Andrew asked stepping before her and taking her hand. The girl wrenched her hand free of Andrew's grip and offered it to the still stunned Endymion.

"Prince Endymion, you may call me Avery." The woman flashed him an elegant smile, and bowed low before him. Her words broke Endymion out of his trance, and he lifted the woman up from her bow.

"Now my dear Avery there is no need for formalities such as that. Tell me how did you find me here?" Endymion asked his words coming from him in a rush and he ignored the rather confused look on Andrew's face.

Andrew just stared at the scene before him. Hadn't they all just gotten over this? Didn't Serenity say they had all wrongly judged him…but if that was so what was going on? One minute Endymion seemed to love Serenity with all his heart, and then this woman shows up and suddenly he's acting like a lovesick puppy. He had to get the Senshi to investigate.

"Oh Endymion I knew who you were from the moment I met you. You see I used to work her in the palace when the attack came, you and I were good friends before we were sent into the future." Avery spoke softly trying to sound as shy as possible, it made her seem more believable. Luckily Enydmion did not seem phased at all by her lie, he was too enamored with her to really pay attention to what she was really saying.

"It's really nice to see you again…" Endymion began not knowing at all what to say to the beautiful woman before him. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to be with this woman, he felt young and foolish, Serenity didn't even make him feel this way. For a moment thoughts of Serenity brought him back to reality and he moved to leave, but words from Avery brought him back to her side.

"I missed you so much Endymion. We have been apart for too long…" Avery smiled happy to see him entwined within her trap. She leaned in and softly kissed the Prince, who eagerly returned it. She looked around to see many of the palace workers looking at them with gaping mouths.

They will still kissing when Andrew returned with the Senshi and their guardians. They all stopped in their tracks, and Lita and Michelle instinctively reached out to hold back Amara.

"We can't let Serenity find out about this! She'll lose her powers again!" Luna whispered to the Senshi.

Kunzite and the other generals came up from behind the Senshi and couldn't believe their eyes. Prince Endymion kissing another woman? And right in the main hall no less.

The Senshi and the generals looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. Andrew stepped in, thinking constantly of protecting Serenity from getting hurt.

"Alright Jedite, Zoicite, Nephrite you guys find a way to get Endymion away from that woman! Senshi you guys find a way to keep that woman away from Endymion…make sure those two never see each other until we can figure this out. Kunzite, you and I will go to Caril and tell him what happened and to make sure Serenity reminds in her room away from these two. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Kunzite and Andrew left them to separate the two lustful lovers.

"Endy! Come on you promised to practice with us once we got here!" Jedite called coming up from behind Endymion and pulling him away from Avery.

"Wha-Can't this wait?" Endymion asked straining toward the woman. The generals shared a look of helplessness. _What has gotten into him?_

"No, see SwordMaster has arrived and he says you need to start training for the big battle." Jedite said hoping Enydmion couldn't tell that he was making it up as he went along. Nephrite caught his eye and mouthed "What?" Jedite shrugged his shoulders.

"uh..fine fine. Excuse me my lady. I shall return as soon as possible." Endymion said reluctantly leaving her side in the firm grasp of the generals.

"And while you're waiting we'll show you to a room." The senshi said nervously. Avery scowled at the retreating Endymion but allowed herself to be led away by them.

As soon as Endymion had walked a fair distance from the generals the three men began screaming at his stupidity.

"Endymion! What has gotten into you! You have Serenity! The most beautiful woman in the Universe and you're about to lose her to some hussy?" Jedite said unable to hold his silence any longer.

"Yes Endymion explain it to us how can you hurt Serenity like this?" Nephrite asked, feeling his loyalties to his Prince collide with his love for Serenity.

Endymion stopped and looked at his three generals, who looked back at him with accusing eyes.

"Tell me a brunette didn't just show up in the main hall." Endymion asked slowly, to his dismay the generals shared a look and then nodded.

"Oh Selene, please tell me I didn't just kiss her." Again the generals shared a look and nodded their answer. Endymion fell to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Come on Endymion tell us what does that woman have that is worth losing Serenity?" Zoicite asked trying to find a reason to keep his loyalty to his Prince.

"I don't think there is a reason that could justify hurting Serenity." Nephrite said slowly anger burning in his eyes. Jedite nodded at Nephrite and then kneeled down beside his Prince.

"Tell us Endymion, what happened? Our loyalty is to you, but we also can't let you just hurt someone as kind hearted as Serenity." Jedite spoke softly his hand on Endymion's shoulder. Trying to make his friend understand how they felt towards him treating Serenity like this.

"I love her." Endymion finally said softly. The three men were taken aback by this comment.

"WHAT!" Jedite was the first to speak his shock. "You love that crazed vixen more than Serenity?" Jedite said, suddenly wondering if he should take back his words of loyalty to Endymion.

"**NO!**" Endymion's yell caused all of the generals to jump and it no doubt echoed throughout the castle. "I love Serenity, I love her more than anything in this universe…"

"Then why…" Nephrite began realizing the pain of his prince.

"I don't know…that woman…Avery…when I'm with her all I can think about is kissing her…and …and being with her." The generals let out a gasp

"You haven't…" Zoicite began but trailed off unable to finish.

"No but when I'm around her the desire to is is unbearable." Endymion said, emotion welling up within him. He had betrayed her once again, in her own castle he had betrayed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Andrew and Kunzite stood at the door to Serenity's chambers.

"You ready for this?" Andrew asked the man beside him.

"Not even close." Kunzite said. "Do you think we'll be able to tell Caril without Serenity finding out?"

"Not a chance." Andrew replied. Both men gulped and Kunzite opened the door.

"Kunzite! Andrew! Where's my shake?" Serenity called happily from the bed. Serenity looked so happy and so did Caril sitting on the bed beside her.

"Are you sure we can't just lock her in and pretend like nothing happened?" Kunzite whispered to Andrew as Serenity returned to her conversation with Caril.

"She'll break the door down. We need to make sure Caril knows to keep her in here. I'll talk to Caril while you keep Serenity busy." Kunzite nodded and headed over to Serenity's bedside while Andrew motioned over to Caril.

"Prince Andrew is something wrong?" Caril said as he walked up to Andrew. Looking over Andrew saw that Serenity was watching them.

"No of course not! I simply heard that you had never had a milkshake and wanted to find out if that was true for myself." Andrew spoke loudly and saw Serenity give a small giggle and then be distracted by Kunzite.

Caril stayed by Andrew till they made sure Serenity was deep in conversation with Kunzite.

"I have come to tell you that under no circumstances is Serenity to leave her quarters." Andrew said sternly. Caril looked at him in shock.

"Has the dark lord made his attack already?" Caril said his hand reaching for the sword at his belt.

"No, but an enemy is in the palace." And Andrew proceeded to explain the sight he had witnessed moments before. Anger crossed Caril's face as he understood why Serenity was being placed under house arrest.

"No Caril, don't go back to her angry…she'll suspect. Laugh and be your happy self, remember Serenity is very good at sensing emotions. No doubt she is already suspicious.

In response Caril burst into a cheerful laugh and turned his smile toward Serenity.

"Kunzite, enough goofing off with the Princess you have work training your men." Kunzite faked an exasperated sigh and gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek before following Andrew out.

Caril resumed his place by Serenity and said the first thing he could think of to keep her mind off his conversation with Andrew.

"Did anyone ever tell you your hair looks like meatballs?

A/N: Hope that's long enough UniversePrincess911…it took long enough to write! I hope all of you enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Wow sorry it has taken me so long to update been partying for New Years and I started yet another story to occupy my time. I had a little writer's block with this chapter but don't worry I know where I am going with all of this._

_**Serena221:** lol yes she is being the little seductress and you'll find out how in this chapter._

_**SailorMiniVenus:** Thank you so much for reviewing I'm glad you like it._

_Sarah Lynn 86: Well at least I don't have to worry about anyone rooting for Avery. Lol_

_**Mangagirl4eva:** I'm glad you like it and honestly I didn't know I was going to write all this till I started. When this story began I totally saw it going in a completely different direction._

_**Eva C:** Thank you so much!_

_**Taeniaea:** Thank you so much! Here's the update!_

_**Silver Moonlight 81: **I really think you're the first person to review every chapter, if I didn't know better I think you were stalking my updates. Thank you so much and don't worry Avery will begin to be settled in this story._

The Senshi led Avery to her room, neither the senshi nor Avery thinking the whole way. Avery was too busy thinking on how to get back to Prince Endymion and the Senshi were busy making sure Amara did not kill Avery.

"This will be your room for as long as you will be staying with us Avery." Mina said in her nicest fake voice. A look from the Senshi told her she was trying to hard but she didn't care.

Avery looked at her room and noticed they had found the guestroom farthest away from Enydmion's and Serenity's quarters. She smiled, so they were getting worried about what she was doing to him.

The Senshi led her into the room, and she noticed it was very much like a richly decorated prison. It was perhaps the only suite in the castle without a balcony and certainly the only suite without windows. The only way in or out was through the main door, which no doubt the Senshi would be on the other side of.

"Well if you would excuse me I would like to freshen up after my trip." Avery said to the girls flashing them a venonmous smile. They all nodded and gladly left the room. Avery walked to the vanity and began combing her hair knowing her Prince would show up shortly.

"So you have infiltrated the castle. Is Endymion still lusting for you?" Prince Diamond asked walking to stand beside Avery.

"He breaks out of the spell whenever he doesn't hear my voice for a few minutes, but as long as I keep him by my side he doesn't even think about his Princess." Avery smiled gleefully she loved making the Prince so miserable and yet happy at the same time.

"You are doing well, but I see you are alone, so Endymion must be as well. If you leave him alone too long he will suspect if he hasn't already." Prince Diamond said gruffly worried that maybe Avery had not been the right choice for the job.

"It doesn't matter how much he suspects, he forgets about everything when he's around me. I just need him to act like that in front of Serenity. Perhaps have him propose and then even if Serenity finds out what happened there is no going back on a royal proposal." Avery laughed and Diamond joined her picturing Serenity finding out that he beloved Prince was betrothed to another.

"Well get back to work. When you have finished breaking the spirits of Serenity and Endymion I will attack. The castle will be too heartbroken to fend much of an attack." Prince Diamond smiled, perhaps the heartbroken Serenity would finally join his side. Avery turned back toward the mirror as her Prince disappeared thinking of how to teleport herself into Endymion's room knowing the generals were probably trying to talk some sense into them.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Leave me alone." Endymion said softly looking out over the balcony. He didn't want the generals to be around he needed to wallow in his shame. He needed to find out what was wrong that he could easily betray the woman he loved more than life itself.

The generals nodded and decided to leave their liege alone.

"We'll be right outside the door if you need anything Endy." Jedite said as he closed the door behind him.

"Serena what am I going to do? I love you and only you…but somehow Avery makes me forget all that. Oh Serena I can't live without you but I can't keep betraying you." A tear slid down Endymion's cheek as he looked out over the balcony.

"Don't worry Endymion, I'll help you forget all your pain." The voice whispered gently in his ear, and as promised Endymion forgot everything but the scantily clad woman behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"He's been in there awhile, and I heard crashing sounds do you think we should check in on him?" Zoicite looked to the other generals for a response. He was worried about what Endymion might do in his current state.

"Perhaps we should, it is nearing lunch, we can use that as an excuse." Nephrite said to the other generals as Jedite opened the door. But as they opened the door it became immediately apparent that Endymion was not alone. The room was in complete disarray and two sets of clothes littered the floor. The three shared a mournful look at each other and then the door leading to the bedroom Each seemed to be saying to the others "you first"

With a sigh Nephrite walked over to the door and motioned for the others to follow. Without hesitation he threw the door open but then crumpled at what he saw. Tangled between the sheets and in no state of dress Endymion and Avery were furiously kissing, obviously paying no attention to the three men who had stormed into the room.

Nephrite wasted no time in teleporting Avery back to her room, leaving Endymion staring at them angrily. Nephrite ignore them and turned to Jedite

"Find the Senshi tell them she teleported through the room's shields, have Raye put something stronger up." Jedite nodded solemnly and then dashed out the door glad to be leaving.

"Explain yourselves generals! How dare you enter my room without permission and what have you done with Avery!" Endymion roared furious at having his lover taken away. Nephrite felt his own anger surging through him. An anger that could not be matched by anyone, with the possible exception of Amara.

"Explain ourselves? Endymion you are not worth the air you breath for the betrayal you have just committed. I gave to you a vow of loyalty, but it was based upon the condition that you never did anything that would break the vow we all made to protect Serenity. I love that sweet little Princess more than words can ever say and I will NOT stand by the side of the man who causes her so much pain." With that Nephrite seeming to have forgotten Endymion's admission of something coming over him when Avery was near, relinquished the sword and tunic that branded him a knight of Endymion.

He stormed out of the room, leaving Zoicite alone to await the dreaded moment when Endymion would realize what he had done.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Serenity and Caril had spent the entire time laughing and trading insults to the point where they were exhausted and now curled up side by side in Serenity's bed. Still sharing stories and feeling joy at making the other laugh. Caril held her across the shoulders, trying to keep his touches brotherly but the more he talked with her, the more he found himself loving her. But nothing could cause him to break the bond of love she shared with Endymion….but what if Endymion had already broken it?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Serenity had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He knew that even if the dark lord attacked the castle he would never get up from this position unless Serenity wished it.

He gently stroked her hair as he watched her sleep realizing more and more that he was falling in love with a Princess whose heart would be eternally pledged to another.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"What! What do you mean she broke through! Senshi! Generals! I ordered you to keep them apart! What part of that was so hard to understand?" Jedite and the Senshi looked sheepishly at the floor as Andrew shouted out his anger. Jedite should have known to wait until he left to tell the Senshi what had happened but he thought it would be best if Andrew found out sooner rather than later. Indeed even Kunzite was giving an angry glare.

It was interrupted though by the site of Nephrite storming past them, heading to Serenity's room. Kunzite ran to stop him, and then noticed what was missing.

"Nephrite….you…." Kunzite did not know what to say, as he looked into the pain and sorrow of Nephrite's eyes. He was the one who would have been the first to give his life for Endymion, the one who had defended him against anything, and now he had given up the vow he had given and cherished so highly.

"I will not serve a man who broke the vow we all made to protect Serenity. I will not serve a man who could so easily hurt the only person who has ever felt like family to me. He has no heart." Nephrites' words dripped with hatred and anger. The Senshi even wanted to step away from the man's whose eyes still blazed with betrayal.

"Perhaps he was right in what he told us Nephrite. Perhaps she is doing something to him that makes it so he cannot help it. He loves her Nephrite!" Kunzite said searching for a way to keep Nephrite to renew his vow.

"Then he should be willing to die before betray her as I would!" Nephrite shouted those words with so much truth that no one could think of an argument to refute it. Kunzite looked sorrowfully to the ground and then stepped aside to let Kunzite pass. But as the man walked away Kunzite said something that made the man stop in his tracks before continuing.

"You have always been a brother to me."

_A/N: yay! I updated! Some plot points revealed and the castle is starting to fall apart yay! Please Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am really sorry this update took so long see I hadn't updating Defying Destiny/Bedside Manner or awhile and then Juilliard was getting so many reviews that I gave into the peer pressure and gave them another chapter before you guys. Don't worry to make up for it this chapter shall be extra long. In other news I'm almost up to 100 reviews! Everyone shout yay!

**Taeniaea:** I am glad you still enjoy the story keep reviewing!

**Serena221:** Well hey it was a great idea I just don't know if she will be a siren which I really like for all that I could do with it or if it is just a love potion which I also really like for all that I could do with it. It might make for some lighter chapters so it's not all intense…but then maybe you guys like it intense. Thanks for all your support. If I had this much support for my original stories I might actually make some money lol.

**SailorMiniVenus:** Lol well my inspiration came from the dark moon family Avery was one of the names used for the brown haired sister and I still think Petz is a really dumb name so Avery it is.

**Alicia:** wow thanks for um pointing that out. I went through every chapter and no I haven't described him…I just assumed all of you could read my mind and see him like I could. So sorry about that I actually read through all my chapters and there was this like heartattack moment. He will be described somepoint in this chapter I promise! Thank you so much for pointing that out.

**Moon love:** Well this was originally a whole Serenity and Endymion overcoming it all fic but now I dunno I've painted Caril as a much too intriguing character. But either way I'm putting Endymion through a lot of pain in this chapter. Whoot!

**Katie:** yes you'll find out in this chapter it breaks Endymion's as well but don't worry it will eventually go away whether or not it will end happily I don't know but the spell will go away (or at least Avery will)

**Mobileholmes:** yes yes because Diamond is behind everything of course. I really need to find new enemies or create my own I'm using Diamond as the bad guy in all of them. Though I'm not sure if I'm gonna bring in Avery's sisters and Ruebeus or just kinda have her stand alone.

**JpJr:** yeah I really don't want to leave Caril out in the cold while Serenity goes back to Endymion either. I really don't know who is going to end up with who right now. Maybe I'll leave that up to my beloved readers!

**Silver Moonlight 81:** Well I am always glad for your reviews and that you like the story. I think you're one of the couple that are reading all of them so thank you very much.

**Mangagirl4eva:** yes yes Avery will die a painful death that's the only thing I know of for sure right now. And when that happens I want everyone to jump up and scream Yay!

**Sailorstars16:** Thank you very much and while the updates may be ragged I will keep it up.

……………………………………………………………………………

Zoisite found himself alone listening to the rants and rages of Endymion waiting patiently for the spell to wear off and wondering which would be worse- furious Endymion or heartbroken Endymion? Zoisite knew the answer and almost wished the spell wouldn't wear off.

"Zoisite?" Endymion's voice was subdued and Zoisite took a deep breath. Here it comes.

The Prince looked at his lack of attire and the tangled bedsheets and his mind went pale with horror as the memory of what had occurred came over him. Endymion fell to his knees.

"Please Selene no. Please tell me I haven't committed the ultimate betrayal. Please tell him I haven't tainted the love that is shared between Serenity and I." Endymion looked to Zoicite wondering why only one of his generals was at his side.

Zoicite knew the question in his eyes and feared to answer it. "Kunzite went with Andrew to alert Caril to keep Serenity confined and away from you. Jedite went to tell Raye that Avery teleported through the room's shields to get in here and Nephrite…and Nephrite…" Zoicite looked down at the tunic and sword at the floor beneath him. Endymion followed his gaze and knew that his most loyal general, to the one whom honor was held higher than his own life, had left him. Endymion not caring that he was naked went over to the tunic.

"I don't blame him. I only wonder why the rest of you haven't done the same I don't deserve to be protected. I don't deserve to have anyone loyal to me. I have betrayed the only person in this world I could ever love. I have betrayed the most wonderful woman in the world who is nothing but gentle and kind…" Endymion trailed off and as he looked at Nephrite's sword on the ground his eyes became set in grim determination.

"I don't know what Avery is doing to me." Endymion began, Zoicite stiffened at his new tone. "But I will die before I betray Serenity again!"

"NO!"

…………………………………………………..

"DARIEN!" Serenity awoke with a start. A pain stabbed at her heart like nothing she had ever known.

"Serenity! What is it are you okay?" Caril asked worry coating his dark violet eyes. His auburn hair falling over one eye as he cocked his head at her. She found herself missing his smile before she recalled the pain in her chest. She shook her head as she clutched at the pain within her heart.

"NO! Darien I must go to him!" Serenity jumped from the bed and ran to the door but Caril stopped her.

"Serenity I'm sure everything is fine you're not supposed to be out of bed!" Caril guarded the door thinking both of his orders from Andrew and his desire to protect Serenity from anymore pain.

"Caril! My Prince Endymion is in trouble! I have to be there for him!" Caril felt his stomach churn as she spoke the words My Prince Endymion, but he knew he could not let her pass.

"Serenity my orders are not to let you leave your room." As soon as Caril spoke those words he regretted it, for Serenity's eyes blazed with pain and betrayal.

"So you're just a bodyguard distracting me like I'm some little child so I don't know I'm kept under lock and key? I should have known you would be just like your Father." Caril felt his heart sink at her words, his face paled, but he held his ground.

"Fine." Serenity said with such anger in her voice that Caril wanted to take her in his arms and explain everything, but she teleported out of the room before he had the chance.

………………………………………………………………….

"Endymion! My Prince! Please Speak to me!" Zoicite knelt by the bleeding prince, Nephrite's blade lodged deep within him. Zoicite felt someone teleporting into the room and he felt enough people had seen his Prince naked for one day, and with a wave of his hand, removed the blade and dressed his prince in his usual tunic.

"No! Darien my love what happened!" The visitor was none other than Serenity. He should have known the Princess would fell Endymion's pain, now he was especially glad he dressed him.

"Serenity…I'm sorry I couldn't hurt you any longer." Endymion's words were weak and Serenity felt her heart break to see all the blood soaking through his tunic when remarkable there was no hole. "Please forgive me." Endymion choked out the last words, awaiting the death that would be his salvation from hurting Serenity.

"So what? You think you can just sleep with another woman and then expect to get out of it by killing yourself? Think again Endymion!" Zoicite paled as he thought about how Serenity could have possibly figured out what had happened. But then the lack of hole in his tunic did show that someone else had magically dressed him since the wound.

Serenity took her crystal from within her locket and once again used it to heal her Prince. He tried he best to fight her but he was too weak and his desire to leave her was not as strong as her desire to keep him by her side.

"Serenity please let me die rather than keep hurting you. I won't stop put me near that Avery again and I'll just keep doing the same thing. Please Serenity understand." Endymion felt tears pouring out of his eyes. How could he hurt such a forgiving woman.

"Endymion I love you with all my heart…" she trailed off as a image of Caril momentarily tugged at her heart. "I don't know what's come over you but I will find out and this will end and we'll live happily ever after. Of course if Avery is telling the truth then I'll gladly flay you myself." Serenity said with a twinkle in her eye, but nothing could erase the sting of his betrayal no matter what the circumstances were and Endymion could see that in her eyes.

"Serenity get away from him this instant! Where is Caril? I thought I told him to keep close eye on you!" Andrew shouted angrily as the other two generals followed him.

"I am here Andrew" Caril said glumly as Nephrite followed close by. He tried to ignore the angry glare Serenity shot at him as she knelt beside Endymion, trying not to show how weak the healing had made her, but Caril could see it.

"I teleported! If I hadn't Endymion would have died! Is his death an acceptable sacrifice to keeping me in my room Andrew! I am a grown woman and Queen of this castle and I will not be but under house arrest by anyone. Now WILL SOMEONE GET THAT AVERY WOMAN OUT OF MY CASTLE BEFORE I BANISH ALL OF YOU TO SATURN!" Serenity's screech reminded them all of Serena and they couldn't help but smile before rushing off to find a way to expel Avery from the castle.

Caril stayed, he needed to talk to Serenity. "Go away Caril, let me be with my fiancé." Caril stiffened once again at her words.

"Sere let me explain please! I just- Andrew told me what was happening and I just didn't want you to get hurt I can't stand to see you hurt Sere. I am sorry I had no idea…"

"You should have trusted me. I thought you would have been one to trust me. Now get out. You too Zoicite." Serenity said the last looking to the one general who stayed behind to look after Endymion. "I will look after him." Zoicite nodded and made sure to follow Caril out.

"Come on Endymion lets get you into bed." She looked over at the tossled and no doubt stained bedsheets and shuddered. But with a wave of her hand the bed was remade with clean sheets and once again Serenity wondered why the castle needed maids.

"Serenity no. You shouldn't forgive me not this time. I….I…was thinking about you and how much I love you and couldn't stand hurting you but the second I saw her I forgot everything except how much I wanted to be with her. I…I…no longer cared about you until she was gone." Endymion's words did much to rip her heart out, but she knew he loved her with all his heart. There had to be something about this Avery that was controlling her Prince.

"Endymion I know she is doing something to you, and we'll find out and we'll stop it and then we'll be together forever. This is just another test of our love. Besides it gives me an excuse to never leave your side." Serenity smiled as she dragged Endymion to the bed and snuggled up beside him.

"Serenity how can you be so forgiving and so understanding? I would never blame you if you hated me. I can't live without you and I can't live with the pain I've caused you." Once again tears began forming in Endymion's eyes.

"My Love, I can see into your heart and your soul. I know where they lie and I know that you are going through as much pain as I. But if it will make you feel better you can spend the rest of your life making it up to me." Serenity smiled down at him and Endymion couldn't help but be cheered up, her smile could always lighten his darkest hours. She thought about kissing him, and then the image of him kissing Avery came into her head. She shook it off and decided to simply cuddle beside him. She watched him drift off to sleep and as she did the same…the image of her and Caril snuggled in her own bed popped into her head.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The generals, Andrew and Caril met up with the Senshi to try and figure out a way to get Avery out and away from the castle.

"Why don't we just teleport her to Saturn?" Amara asked wanting to ensure a brutal death for Avery.

"No doubt whomever she's with will find her and become angry. Besides we need someplace she can't teleport out of." Andrew spoke softly wanting nothing more than to kill her. But there were rules upon the Moon and he had already let his temper get the best of him once.

"Besides the servants have seen to much and they will talk we need to find some way to explain all of this." Caril said suddenly.

"Don't worry boys, everyone will be to busy dying to talk much."

**A/N: Okay so maybe it wasn't as long as I hoped. But still good right? Well please review I'm really hoping to get 100 reviews it would really make my day!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yay! Over 100 reviews! I can now die happy….okay maybe not so much but eh. Thank you as always! Stay tuned for more drama in this Sailor Moon soap opera, meaning yes it will get more depressing before it gets happy but it will get happy…or at least hopeful…maybe I'll end it all optimistically…I'll do my best to end it happy…sigh

**Guitarbabe2005:** hmmm a new reviewer to this hodgepodge of angst? Well welcome and I'm glad you enjoy it. I am having an awful good time writing it.

**Alicia:** I still have yet to give you a decent description of Carin…I promised it and then it didn't happen.. I'm awfully sorry. I have him pictured in my head as like a male version of Hotaru and then every time I tried to describe him it came off seeming really feminine so yeah I give up I'm sorry. And yes I am getting awful proud of my cliff hangers…Thank you!

**Katie:** I'm very glad you enjoy it! I hope you will become one of my loyal reviewers who show me that people are crazy like me and enjoy stuff like this.

**Ajrin:** speaking of loyal reviewers! Yes I was quite proud of that and I'm sorry I had to put her thinking of Caril in there because I want Serenity to doubt her heart a bit as that will weigh heavily on what happens in the next few chapters. Thank you once again!

**Nikitamjo:** yes yes you are. Wow that is something I would do.

**Cherrybunny:** Well here's the next chapter! It may have taken awhile for me to post it but yeah here it is.

**Silver Moonlight 81:** Well Avery does die I promise you that and it will be a big surprise but I don't know if I will do it in this chapter or not…in either case she'll die in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Team E-R-I-C:** yes I like your idea and I'm going to use it but not in the way you think…mwhaha. Thanks for the review and the inspiration!

**Sailorstars16:** you don't handle cliffhangers very well do you? Well no worries your questions shall be answered!

**Starangel07**: Sorry if the update took a little while in coming but I tried…I blame it on college starting back up

**Serena221**: yes and all of your ideas have been great! I owe you much keep it up and I'll have to put you as co-author. Your inspiration would be very helpful on Defying Destiny…Juilliard I have brilliant ideas for but that one I'm hitting slight writer's block…sigh

**Mobileholmes**: ummm yeah about that…don't kill me for this chapter. You won't see Serenity kicking ass for awhile…it will happen just not for awhile.

Serenity arose from her position next to Endymion and saw with a smile that he was resting peacefully. She hoped the prescence that had awoken her, did not awaken him. She felt another unwanted visitor in her castle and went to investigate.

She teleported to where she felt Prince Diamond and saw him grinning evily at the Senshi, Andrew, the generals, Caril and of course the guardians.

"Ah Serenity just who I was looking for. You don't look too happy to see me and here I thought you'd be greatful, I came to tell you that Avery will no longer be bothering your Prince. She is returning home with me." Diamond's words seemed full of sincerity and everyone gathered did not like it one bit.

"Forgive me if I do not seem grateful Diamond. But what has occurred that had caused you to send away the woman that has been causing this castle such distress. It seems it would be to your interest to have her stay and rip apart my castle." Serenity would not back down to Diamond so easily. She knew he was up to something, and she was going to make sure he paid for the pain he had brought upon her and Endymion.

"Well I sensed that you would still trust Endymion and that didn't bode well for my plan to break your heart and then attack. So I came up with a new plan. Poison Endymion and then propose an exchange in order for the cure." Serenity paled. With a look she sent the generals to Endymion's side along with Mercury, since Nephrite was no where to be seen.

"What makes you think we can't cure him ourselves?" Serenity asked knowing the power of her crystal and believing that Mercury would find out a way to cure him.

Diamond laughed at her naiveity. "Princess, what makes you think that in the entire span of my world I could not find something that you lunarians know nothing about. I promise you Mercury will be able to find out nothing but the fact that your Prince is dying. In fact you should be starting to feel it yourself Princess."

She turned her eyes away from Diamond not wanting him to see that she could sense that Endymion was getting weaker by the moment. She wondered when he had been able to poison her prince, but with a grimance she thought that it must have been Avery who did it.

"Fine, say we can't cure him. What do you propose as an exchange?" Serenity stared at him pushing her feeling back and trying to look up to her regal position.

"You. I will give you the power to save him, and you will from then on belong to me. At which point I will no longer have any reason to come after your precious moon. You and I will live out our days ruling the negaverse." Diamond grinned down at her. He was enjoying this.

"We won't let you turn Serenity evil!" Jupiter spat at Diamond.

"My dear Jupiter, I never said anything about turning her evil. Serenity would remain just as she is, memories and all. But she would remain my prisoner with the promise to follow all my orders…and your prince and your precious moon kingdom will be safe from harm." Serenity blanched at the thought of being held by Diamond for the rest of her life, but then she couldn't let Endymion die. It was then that Mercury's thoughts interluded her own.

_I'm Sorry Serenity, but I can't find any reason to why he's losing all of his energy. We can't find anyway to stop it, he'll be dead soon. You have to find out what Diamond did to him!_

Diamond laughed as he saw Serenity's frown. "So you have found out that Mercury can't save your precious prince…what is your answer Serenity…he can't hold out much longer." Serenity looked toward Andrew and her Senshi with sad eyes. She tried to tell them that she had no choice but she knew they would never accept her decision.

"Fine, I will go with you. Now tell me how to save Endymion." Serenity's words were cold and emotionless.

"Serenity no! You can't do this!" Andrew screamed. Caril and the Senshi were spellbound. They couldn't comprehend what Serenity was doing.

"Alright my Princess…kiss me and you shall receive the power you need to save Endymion. After that you belong to me Princess." Serenity grimaced at the thought of having to seal the deal in front of the Senshi and Andrew but she knew that she would do anything to save her Endymion. She stepped slowly over to Prince Diamond keeping back her tears, trying to be strong she was too proud to allow Diamond to see how she suffered.

As their lips touched Serenity felt her heart breaking and aching to be with Endymion. She would do anything to be with him once again to kiss those lips and snuggle against his chest. To feel him kiss her forehead and whisper I love you softly in her ear. As the kiss ended she felt energy running through her, dark energy.

"There my princess, save your prince and then return to me. We will be going home." Serenity nodded and teleported away. Glad to be away from him for however brief a moment it was.

She entered the room to find Mercury and the generals gathered around the bed where Endymion's breathing had become ragged. They all looked up to her with sorrow in her eyes but she ignored them and continued walking to the bed.

She took out her crystal and felt tears fall from her eyes as she began to heal him. She ignored the questions from Mercury and the generals as the crystal began to give off a dark light instead of the white one they had all become so used to. She felt utter joy when she saw Endymion's eyes open and look to her.

"Serenity…" he reached out to hold her and she fell into his embrace. Trying to impress upon her heart the feel of his arms around her and she turned in for one last kiss because she felt Diamond's impatience ringing in her mind. She pulled apart and ignored his questioning eyes as she teleported away.

Serenity appeared before Diamond giving him a glare of pure hatred. "Ah now Serenity behave or your time with me will not be pleasant." Diamond's threat caused the Senshi to gasp but to Serenity there was nothing worse than being taken away from her love.

She turned to them, trying to remain strong. "Please make something up for Darien. Make him understand that he cannot come after me. I have given my vow, and it can never be broken as is the binding law of the moon kingdom."

"But Serena you saved Darien you can just leave!" Venus called out desperately. Serenity looked to Andrew to explain as Diamond was motioning for them to go. With one last look at those she loved Diamond and Serenity disappeared.

In a husky voice Andrew tried to explain to the Senshi what Serenity meant. "Serenity gave her vow as Princess and holder of the Imperial Silver Crystal, if she breaks that vow the crystal will kill her and anyone else who tried to break the vow. I am afraid there is nothing we can do for her." Andrew felt weak. His beloved sister was gone. Had he brought her back to the Moon Kingdom just to have her taken away? He should have left her on Earth where she was happy…

"Where is she?" A pale faced Endymion approached them. He was still weak but his heart ached for Serenity.

"She's gone, and she's never coming back." Caril's voice was filled with bitterness and sadness. Serenity had given up her life for a man that betrayed her and she hated him for trying to protect. And now? Now he would never see her again.

Endymion searched the eyes of Andrew and the Senshi. "What is he talking about where is my Serenity? Where is Serena?" Endymion's voice grew louder and more desperate with each word.

"She gave herself to Diamond, in order to find a way to cure you. She gave her vow to spend the rest of her life by his side." Andrew spoke softly…Endymion knew what it meant when Serenity gave her vow.

"No…please Selene no. She doesn't deserve to suffer because of me. She deserves to be here protecting the people she loves." Endymion's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't help it. He didn't care about being a Prince, he didn't care about anyone seeing him cry. He only cared about the bond he felt with Serenity and the sadness and anguish she was going through. It would be torture to always know how she was feeling but to never be able to touch her, to see her, to make all her pain go away.

"She still is. Diamond promised to leave the Moon Kingdom alone if she went with him." Mars said her eyes never leaving the ground.

"How could she decide to sacrifice herself body and soul to him knowing the power she possesses. She could come back here and destroy the Moon Kingdom herself…." But as Endymion trailed off he felt a power inside of him, it seemed as if Serenity's spirit was building up inside of him. In moments the cause of the power appeared in his hands. She had bonded him to her crystal. He was to take her place as leader of her people.

"There is always hope Endymion. Diamond said he wasn't going to erase her memories to take control over her. He knows her vow is enough to keep her by his side…maybe we can find a way for her to break her vow…" Mercury trailed off wondering if something like that was even possible.

Endymion's anguish grew at Mercury's words. So Diamond knew she would suffer more with her memories intact. He wondered at the things Diamond would do to her…if he would hurt her or take her. "I'll save you one day Serenity…it is worth dying to save you. I promise you we will find a life in which we can be together, be it this one or the next."

_A/N: told it was depressing…sigh I'm half tempted to end it here…but then I kinda had ten more way intense chapters leading to that all important happy ending….but then I still kinda like this ending…who knows I'll decide soon I promise!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks as always to all the reviews…sorry no replies today…class is about to start and I want to post this for you guys now. I hope you like it and please review!

Endymion did not even try to sleep that night, or any night in the three weeks that Serenity had been gone from the castle. Instead he paced the balcony, his connection with Serenity allowed him to feel the pain Diamond was putting her through. Both emotionally and physically. It tore at him, it seems to rip his heart to shreds to sew it up and start all over again. He felt like his heart could bear no more and he wanted to kill Diamond regardless of what it caused him. He knew as a member of Serenity's court the vow was as like his own…and the consequences to both their honor would be worse than death.

"Serenity…how could you have done this? After all I had done to you why did you give up your freedom for me? Wouldn't you know I would have rather died than know you suffer so?" Tears slowly slid down Endymion's pale cheeks. He wanted to be with her, he needed to hold her, and protect her from this pain. He hoped the Senshi came up with something soon, otherwise he would just find a way to create his own portal and save her Serenity, damned be the consequences.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Caril went off in search of his sister. After seeing Serenity being taken away he had come to a decision. He knew as a member of Serenity's court he could not go after her, but if he angered the court and became banished then the consequences would only fall upon him and not dear Serenity. It would not be a member of her court going against the vow she had made and one they were required to support…it would be a rogue prince killing another rogue prince.

"Hotaru…" He came upon his sister standing with the other scouts in the library watching and trying to help as Ami looked over books. Hotaru turned to see her brother and her eyes blazed with happiness as she turned to hug her brother, but the moment they touched she knew his mind. Suddenly tears sprang from her eyes.

"Caril please dear brother…there must be another way! You cannot allow yourself to be banished from court! I'll never be able to see you again!" The scouts looked up and rushed to Hotaru to try and figure out what had caused the usually quiet girl to cry out so.

"Banished? Child Caril would never be banished from court. He will always be welcome on the moon." Haruka said placing a gentle hand on Hotaru's shoulder trying to comfort the obviously misguided girl. Hotaru ignored Haruka's hand and words and just stared up at her brother. After all this time and finally finding one another he would leave her…forever?

"It is the only way…can you not see in Endymion's eyes how Serenity suffers? We have been at this for weeks while he torments her! Serenity needs all of you…but me…me she can live without." The words burned into Caril's heart but he knew them to be true. The senshi were her friends and protectors, Endymion was her lover, and Andrew was enough of a brother figure for anyone…not to mention the generals. No he would not be missed much by the Princess.

"Is that all you are worried about dear brother? What of me? Does it not matter how I need you? I have lived without you for so long that I will not be without you again." Hotaru's forceful words brought surprise to the inner senshi, but Haruka and Michiru looked sadly upon the poor girl. This was her battle and they knew not to interfere though they knew Caril's idea was the closest they had come to being able to save Serenity.

"What about you dear sister? This is the Princess, the one you have sworn you life to protect. Do you not realize that there is not sacrifice too great to bring her back? She deserves all the happiness in the world not the pain Diamond is putting her through. Being banished from the Moon Kingdom is small sacrifice for bringing her home where she belongs." Hotaru looked as if she had been slapped, her brother was right. She had forgotten her duty…but why did it have to be Caril? Why did Caril have to be the one to go…she needed him.

"You love her." Mina's soft whisper rang throughout the library…and all looked to Caril in surprise…knowing Mina was never wrong on aspects of love. Caril gave a weak nod and they all understood. He knew he could never be with the one he loved and so he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. He could never have what his heart truly wished for.

"At the very least I can ensure that she will be happy once again, and knowing that she is happy will make me able to live the rest of my life in sadness." Caril bowed to the others, and gave his sister a hug. Pressing her deep against his chest. "You will always be in my heart little sister. Bring Peace to Saturn." His words caused tears to fall from the pale cheeks of Hotaru and he resisted the temptation to wipe them away as he went off to find Andrew to be banished from the Royal Court of Serenity.

………………………………………………………………….

"Serenity my darling, did you sleep well?" Serenity raised her head from the tear stained pillow and came face to face with Prince Diamond. After three weeks she thought she would have begun to get used to having to share a bed with the man who had ripped her from everything she loved, but yet seeing his face still caused fresh tears to well up within her.

She no longer even attempted to hide her tears…no matter how much she knew he enjoyed them. She couldn't block out the remorse she felt. It encompassed every bit of her being…the darkness of her spirit went perfectly with the pitch black of the walls.

"Serenity…it is high time you got used to this situation. You are going to be here for a long time…not to mention our wedding is coming up soon." His words caused the last shred of Serenity's heart to break away. It could not bear anymore of the pain…the pain of being away from Endymion, the pain of having to share a bed with man she despised a man who was not her Endymion, the pain of having to serve him in clothes that did little to cover herself…and now had come the final assault upon her heart…having to marry him.

She had dreamt of her wedding for as long as she could remember…the happiness she would share with Endymion radiating greater than the sun. But now it seemed bleak and desolate as if she were being sentenced to Hell.

"Serenity…why don't you come please you future husband and fulfill your vow." The tears stopped pouring from her eyes, Serenity, gave up on hope, on life. She closed herself off from the world and turned toward the man she would soon wed.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Caril…are you absolutely certain about this?" Andrew looked sadly upon the Prince, half of him wanting to talk his friend out of it and the other half jumping for joy at the thought of rescuing his sister. Though the sound of the doors being thrown open kept him from making that decision.

"Andrew! I am going after her now! Her heart is so broken…My Serenity has given up all hope….she…she has surrendered herself to Diamond." Endymion crumbled to the floor, not caring that he was on his knees in front of Andrew and Caril, not to mention a number of palace advisors to oversee Caril's plan.

Andrew looked from Endymion to Caril, the latter's face set in grim determination. Andrew gave a slight nod and walked over to the sobbing Prince. "Endymion, Caril has found a way to bring her back. Have no fear Serenity will be returned to us." Andrew looked sadly to Caril, as Endymion looked up hopefully.

"How…How are we going to save my Serenity?" Caril looked over to Andrew and nodded. He promptly walked over to the kneeling Prince and punched him hard the face, knocking out the Prince and no doubt giving him a massive black eye. A slight grin crossed Caril's face, that itself was almost worth being banished.

"Prince Caril, in laying an unfriendly hand upon the Prince of the Earth and the bethrothed of Princess Serenity. I hearby find you banished from the Court of the Moon, and if you ever return to the court that you have betrayed you shall be executed." Andrew nearly hesitated as he said the last word. Caril was sacrificing his throne and his home to save his sister…and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"You have been found guilty in the eyes of this Royal Council and the decision that has been reached here can never be over turned. You will now leave this castle." With that, the Senshi hiding in a corner used their powers to transport him to the negamoon, giving him their strength, hoping it would be enough to defeat Diamond.

A/N: there I hope you guys liked it….like I said I am going to try and end it happy but no promises…


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know I've been very random in my updates but who knew this whole college, work, fraternity thing would keep a girl so busy. (it's a co-ed fraternity ok?) But yes here I am and as you all know I like to randomly put songs into my stories and this one just fit so well and it adds such a tender moment between Serenity and Caril that will cause all of you to cry later….

Serenity looked out over the balcony. She had changed so much overnight. Her silvery locks turned grey, and her sky blue eyes turned so dark they nearly became as black as the dress she now wore. She stared out at the starry sky, knowing home was so far away and knowing that she would never return to it.

"I will never regret my choice, but I can't live through the consequences. I gladly lay my life down for Endymion and my people."

………………………………………………………………..

Caril walked through the dark castle looking for the figure he knew so well. The girl who held him with a glance, entranced him with a laugh, and made him love her with her spirit. Luckily it was not hard to find her. She was looking over the balcony, he was vaguely surprised to see not a single guard around her, they all knew she could never leave.

He watched her from the shadows shocked at the change in her appearance, she looked nothing like the Serenity he had talked and laughed with cuddled up in her bed. As he watched her she began to sing in a hushed whisper but with each word it grew stronger, more desperate, he could feel her sadness come upon him and it nearly crippled him.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...   
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere   
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Caril felt a tear slide down his cheek and he knew somehow he must give Serenity the strength to have hope and not give up. He would need her to fight and live on if she was ever to return home once he released her from her vow.

He felt his own voice rising up to greet hers.

………………………………………………………………………………..

As Serenity voiced her sadness, the final words enforcing in her mind just how bleak her future was, she nearly fell to the floor. As tears began to slide down her cheeks she heard a voice coming from the shadows.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow _

So be strong tonight - remember who you are 

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more - That's worth fighting for_

For a moment Serenity believed she was imagining the voice until Caril stepped out from the shadows. He took her in his arms as he finished his words, knowing she was ready to fight when he saw her silvery hair once more.

"Caril what are you doing here? You know you can't be here, I gave my vow and you as a member of my court must follow that vow." Serenity said finally breaking free of his embrace as the truth of reality came down upon her.

"Actually I am not a member of your court. Your brother and the royal council banished me from Court so that I could come rescue you." A sly grin came across his face as he saw surprise and then horror wash over Serenity's.

"But that means you can never come back to the Moon Palace…" Serenity trailed off realizing the sacrifice her dear friend had made for her. "Caril I…Why would you do such a thing?" Serenity asked looking deep into his violet eyes.

"Because you're needed back home. Endymion is in shambles without you, the Senshi can't focus on anything, and Andrew spends every moment trying to find some way to save you. Hence this hairbrained rescue plan. Serenity you are the ray of sunshine that keeps everyone else sane and happy. The moon kingdom will never be the same without you and I don't want to see a universe without you in it. Now lets get you home." Serenity was somber but she nodded none the less, knowing that she couldn't throw away the sacrifice Caril had made for her.

Caril took Serenity into his arms and gave her a reassuring hug. "Lets get this over with." Serenity nodded and held him tightly before letting him go once more.

Caril unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head. "Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon, I, Caril Legere Saturne, Crown Prince of Saturn and Exile of the White Court of Serenity, challenge thee!" Caril had no more than finished his words before Diamond appeared before him.

"So you exiled yourself from Serenity's court just to try and get a crack at me Prince Saturn? Well it shall be my pleasure to kill you in front of the one you love so dear." Diamond's voice dripped with laughter and malice as he unsheathed his own sword and pointed it toward the prince.

They faced each other circling and waiting for the right moment to strike, for the moment Serenity was ignored as the two men battled with their eyes.

"Goddess Selene, Protector of the White Moon, and Celestial Mother to the Lunarian Royal Family, I call upon your wisdom, your guidance and most of all your strength, grant protection upon the rightful victor of this battle." Serenity words grew louder as she spoke the incantation hoping the goddess would listen to her prayer and keep Caril from harm.

"You think your precious goddess will do anything to help you Serenity, see if she'll stop this!" Diamond sent a blast of dark energy toward the princess who was still lost in meditation with the goddess. Caril saw the blast and jumped in front of it bracing for the impact with never came. He turned his head in terror fearing the energy had reached his target but instead he saw Serenity unharmed and staring at him in shock.

"What? It can't be?" Diamond looked at both Serenity and Caril unable to understand how neither of them had been harmed by his blast, but as he stared he noticed a pale silver glow around Caril.

"You dared to harm the life of the Moon Princess, I with the help of the Goddess Selene will ensure you pay." Caril's voice echoed booming with power that he knew was not his own. He felt strength and reassurance radiating through him…he would not fall in this fight…he would win and his beloved Serenity would return home safe and sound.

"How can that be? You are not a member of the Royal Court you cannot survive a bonding with the Goddess!" Diamond called out trying to get Caril off his guard in the hopes of wining the fight. He failed to notice Serenity's face pale with realization. Diamond shot an energy ball at the chest of Caril who did not even dodge. The ball hit him and had Diamond not see it hit the Prince he would have thought the ball had missed entirely.

"Now let me try Prince Diamond." Caril's voice was even and calm but it radiated power. His entire body glowed silver and he shot a pure bean of light energy at Diamond, who could not avoid the beam. The powerful beam, imbued with the strength of the goddess destroyed Diamond into nothing more than a pile of dust.

"The will of the Goddess be done." Caril whispered softly as he fell to the ground.

"Caril! NO!" Serenity screamed and ran to his side. "Please Goddess, Please spare my savior, my protector, please he does not deserve to die!" Serenity's tears soaked Caril's breast as she cried over him.

"Do not cry Princess, Please I wish for you to be happy. I regret nothing, I would always give my life for you. Take care of my Hotaru, she will understand as you should. I love you…Serenity." Caril's words struck deep into Serenity's heart and she could feel every bit of it breaking. She needed Endymion and the Senshi, she needed their strength to get her through this.

"Goddess please don't let this be the end. Let his sacrifice warrant his rebirth, let his spirit come upon us again, and let his life be filled with the happiness he died to bring to me." Serenity uttered that last prayer over and over again as she felt strong arms reach around her. She didn't even look up to see that Endymion and the Senshi had come to bring her home. Andrew knelt to face his sister.

"Serenity, I need you to move so I can teleport his body home to his parents, there is nothing more you can do. I cannot bring him back to the palace of the White Moon." Andrew's words were soft and gentle but to Serenity's broken spirit they sounded dull and cold. Unable to watch, unable to face any of them she teleported herself away from them, away from everything to the one spot she had always gone to cry.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Serenity looked over at the rosebushes. The winter cold kept them from blooming, kept them from bringing any sort of comfort to her distraught spirit.

"Oh Goddess Selene, how could you let him die for saving me! I shall never forgive you!" Serenity lashed out at her god in frustration. She heard footsteps and knew they belonged to the only person with any chance of bringing her comfort. As the footsteps neared the rosebushes began to bloom in an array of reds, whites, pinks and yellows. It was so beautiful it had the power to dry the tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh Darien, it's not fair." Darien sat beside her and took her into his arms. Holding her tight, relishing having her back again, but feeling his heart break, both at her sadness and the idea that it had been someone else to save her, someone else to sacrifice himself for her.

"I know Serena, I would have stopped him if I could. I would have gone in an instant if they had told me." Darien felt a tear fall softly on his cheek as he thought about barging in front of the court with his desperation, and being met with Caril's fist. Only to wake up and hear of his plan and of the sacrifice he gave.

"We can't bring him back Serenity, those are powers only afforded by the Goddess Selene, but we can honor his memory. We can ensure his memory is honored by the White Court and we will use the honor of his death to finally ensure peace between the Moon Kingdom and Saturn. They will join the Alliance and we will bring peace to his people. We will make sure all of his dreams come true Serenity, I promise you." Darien whispered strongly in his ear trying to make his determination of bringing all the honor in the universe upon the man who had done so much to bring his Serenity back home, overcome the sadness he felt over his sacrifice.

"Yes Darien you are right there is much to be done. I will speak to the White Court immediately and then I will speak to Saturn, once they join the Alliance we will be able to keep watch over his people and protect them with the power Prince Caril never had." She looked deeply into Darien's eyes, and knew that for the rest of her life she would be with no other but him, but she also knew that part of her heart would always belong to Caril. "I loved him Darien, I love him still. I love no other as I love you, but I loved him."

Darien registered no shock at those words, he had thought as much by Caril being willing to make such a sacrifice, but he held his Princess tighter, unable to imagine what would have happened if he had lost her to Diamond…or Caril.

"I love you Serenity, I was lost without you." Serenity gave a small smile and captured Endymion's lips with her, and as they both closed their eyes and surrendered to the kiss, she teleported them back to the moon, back home, back where they belonged.

A/N: Look I made it somewhat long to make up for my absence…I'm unsure if I want to leave it with Caril dead. I may do a sequel or at least and epilogue, so keep and eye out!


End file.
